Dawn Breaks
by yakuit
Summary: The darkest part of night, is just before dawn breaks. Without Buffy, Dawn's life is spiralling out of control. She has a long way to travel and she will fight every step of the way. Some references to self harm/suicide. Xover of AB and BTVS 5
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own nothing, not a sod, not a sausage. That Laurell lady and Joss fella own it all  
Enjoy the story and please please Review_

Ch 1 PAIN

Candlelight flickered, only slightly easing the gloom of the cavern. Smoky oil lanterns spluttered with the heavy smell of holy incense and the monk shifted uneasily, his eyes smarting as he blinked back tears.

"Father", the monk protested "We felt at the time it was the best way to protect the Key against the beast".

"You were fools……and now all is in jeopardy". Each word was pronounced with exacting care, each syllable almost savoured.

"But my lord ….the beast is dead, the slayer protected the Key as we knew she would".

"Yes and now the slayer is dead, the key is without adequate protection and worse is out with our control". The man tapped his finger a ruby the size of a nickel glinted on his finger.

"But the danger has passed, we can return the key to its former state and we can continue as we have for over a millennia".

The man growled in irritation "You made the key sentient; you gave it life in human form. And now you wish to add the stain of the death of a soul upon our order. YOU WHO DARED what only Gods have the power to do…. Blasphemy. The Key is even now in more peril than ever before. With no slayer to protect it, the darkness will soon have it within their grasp."

The monk looked up in sudden terror, his eyes wide with understanding, "we… we … I did not think… none of us thought, the beast it was so close… it seemed.."

"Silence, leave now, you will find outside your journey instructions you are to proceed immediately to Saint Tonia in Mexico, you are to take a vow of silence until I deem your penance is complete".

"But… but my Lord, the key, the girl…I must make amends my Lord".

"Silence, the key will be dealt with,… IT… is no longer of your concern".

The Monk gaped in shock, his mouth opening as if to object, and then he caught the flicker of red in his Lord's eyes. Swallowing against the tightness in his throat, he bowed deeply before backing through the wide ornate doors.

Sunnydale

Dawn huffed in annoyance, picking herself up from the floor. Sweat dripping down her back, hair plastered to her head, her whole body ached. But she loved this, this was the only time she truly felt alive.

Spike blast his rotten missing soul, not a hair out of place as he twirled her stake around his fingers, the stake which she had in her hands just seconds ago. "You need to keep your guard up bit…" he surveyed her mutinous expression, his grin widening, "you're getting better you lasted almost five minutes this time".

Dawn perked up "Really, truly…" her whole mood lightened and Spike couldn't help it as he ruffled her hair as she passed. Since Buffy's death the whole gang had rallied around Dawn, united in their grief, but Willow still had Tara, Xander had Anya and Giles well… Giles was Giles. Only Spike had seemed to understand the depth of her suffering. They had become closer over the months, united in their hatred of the buffybot, which was like raw acid into their wounds. They had argued over fixing it but the others had been oh so rational in their arguments and sometimes it even seemed like this mockery of Buffy was enough for them. Sometimes if felt like she was going to burst open, and scream until she could scream no more. The pain always below the surface, she just wanted to let it out.

Spike cocked his head, reminding Dawn so much of a puppy that she stifled a giggle. She didn't think he would appreciate the analogy. He tried so hard to act so tough and uncaring, yet beneath his glib exterior he had become her knight in shining armour".

"It's Wanda the witches and the puppy", announced Spike, making Dawn giggle. "Come on Luv, time to face the music, I told you skipping school was a bad idea, should have just faked a sickie".

Dawn huffed in irritation", I tried that last week, Willow tried to cure me and did all that witchy stuff and I ended up with boils on my face for two days, and I still had to go to school. If we keep quiet she wont know I'm here".

"DAWN SUMMERS… I Know you are here, I did a locator spell after the school called". Willows exasperated voice rang down the stairs.

"Busted", Dawn sighed.

Two hours later and Dawn was zoning out. The whole gang had been called around to deal with the 'Dawn Problem'. Everybody had an opinion everybody wanted to help, they were suffocating her.

"Dawn sweetie", Tara's kind eyes looked at her thoughtfully, "You would tell us if anything is wrong? We can help you know."

Dawn sighed and looked away, closing her mouth against the angry words that wanted to be let out. Tara didn't deserve that. She had been sweet perhaps because she had lost her mother, she seemed understand more than the others did, teaching her small level magic spells when she seemed to be blue.

Willow stood up, her resolve face on. "Dawnie, I understand, we all understand and we can help you just tell us what's wrong. But this behaviour it has to stop. Skipping school, starting fights and your grades have slipped, if the school calls social security…. well I don't think the Buffy bot will hold up to that sort of scrutiny".

Dawn had enough her temper and pain welled up, "Help me… HELP ME, .. how can you possibly help me, how can you possibly understand, my mother's dead, my sister committed suicide to protect me… and me I don't even really exist I am just a green ball of energy…..just…. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE". The door slammed as she rushed up stairs.

Willow looked around, "well err… that could have gone better".

Xander looked at her in disbelief, "You think".

Tara bit her lip, "Perhaps we should tell them". Willow shook her head emphatically.

"Tell us what", Xander shot back suspiciously.

Tara looked at Willow, who shrugged the cat was out the bag now, "We have an idea that will make things better for Dawn, make things better for all of us".

The house was finally quiet, midnight was approaching and finally the gang had left. Willow and Tara had tiptoed past her door but she could still hear them, the quiet murmur of their voices drifting from their room. She looked at the other wall she could feel her sisters room – so empty now. Dawn clutched her pillow, tears coursing down her cheeks, "Buffy I miss you, I miss you so much".

Oh god… she couldn't bear this pain, she needed to let it out. Biting her lip, just one more time, this would be the last time she promised herself. Rolling over her bed, she drew out a heavy wooden box, opening it with reverent care like a junkie going after his fix. She cleared off the junk from the top, pulling out a smaller box. Her hurt box she called it. Opening it she looked inside, the shiny blades glittered. Just one more time, just this once to let the pain out.

As the house settled and blood dripped slowly onto a white crisp hankie chief. No one was aware of a shadowy figure huddled under the tree, eyes fixated on one window in the Summers residency. It was time. He could wait no longer.

2. she wakes

Ch 2

"DAWN – look at me, just look at me, listen to me carefully Dawn I want you to put the knife down slowly"  
Dawn looked up in confusion, her eyes widening, she could hear noises – jeers and shouting in the background, there was a man in front of her, his words coming slow and distant as though she was under water.  
She looked around bewildered, was she in school, why didn't she recognise anything, behind the strange man she could see faces of teenagers their cries indistinct as they were hustled by teachers away from the corridor. A pain from her arms made her look down, blood was dripping from long gashes in both arms, a small 3 inch blade held in her fist.

"Ohmygod, ohhmygod… this can't be happening", Dawn looked up in fear, "This is a dream… it's just a dream".

"Just put the knife down", the man repeated. Dawn just stared back in shock, noticing inconsequentially the sweat beading on his upper lip. More noises and she looked up, a squad of security guards were hustling toward her, distracted she didn't see as the man grabbed her his hand hard against her wrist. She started screaming then.

It took three of them to restrain her and she was still screaming as she was stretchered onto the ambulance.

She came awake slowly her mind jumbled and sluggish. 'Thank god she thought it was just a dream, a nightmare. Like the time she dreamt she woke up naked in school'. She groaned and then the smell assailed her. The harsh almost disinfectant smell that only a hospital could produce. Her eyes opened to a Nurse leaning over her "Welcome back deary, you had quite a sleep there, how are you feeling?", her manner was brisk and efficient as she checked Dawns pulse. Dawn looked around wildly, "where am I? why am I here", panicking she tried to move only to loose all sense of calm as she looked down to see her wrists bandaged and restrained by stout padded leather straps.

"You are in hospital, your wounds were rather deep in areas and had to be stitched. The consultant will be here shortly and then you will be released to your guardians unless you prefer to waive that and enter into a half house and await results from 'the test'. I imagine it can't have been easy for you leaving as you do, no wonder… well no matter." The nurse was abrupt and perfunctory, as checked off a chart.

Dawn shook her head, "what… this isn't right, this can't be happening, letmego, LETMEGO", Dawn struggled as the nurse frowned down at her,

"Calm down otherwise you will be sedated again and will spend the night in an evaluation ward", the nurse rapped out sharply, "Your guardians are here and are insisting that you be released into their care".

"They are here, thank god, I want to go with them", Dawn closed her eyes, her tongue felt thick, "please just let me go, I didn't … I can't have… I just want to go home, I want to go home, please let me go home". She started sobbing it was all too much, maybe she was finally going mad.

"Dawn, Dawn its okay, everything will be okay, we are going to take you home now". A sculptured Chinese man was leaning over her as he unbuckled her straps. The nurse screeched about forms and regulations but another man entered into the cubicle sparing Dawn a wink and a smile, he pulled out a sheaf of papers, and handed them over to the nurse.

Dawn stared at them in confusion, they were … well they could have been posters ads for the Chippendales. Had Willow sent them or perhaps they were friends of Xander from the construction yard. Then his hands were under her knees and back and she was lifted up. Strangely she felt safe as he carried her down the corridor, her eyes drifting shut, she was only vaguely aware as she was placed in a car and the seat belt buckled around her.

The low murmur of voices woke her, as soon as she opened her eyes, the voices stopped. "Hey there kiddo, how you doing". The Asian man answered her, his smile slow and easy, showing way too much teeth. The other man was driving and he winked at her in the mirror, "Gave is all quite a scare Dawnie".

"I'm fine", Dawn smiled shyly back, "I feel funny, do you have something to drink my mouth feels like old carpet".

"Sure just sip it though", a cool bottle of pepsi was handed to her, and forcing herself not to guzzle, Dawn slowly sipped it down, the coldness and Glucose enough to start reviving her".

"Did Xander send you guys? Who are you, I guess you know I'm Dawn". She was chattering nonstop almost going into a Willow babble but who knew that Xander had such good looking friends and how mortifying that they picked her up from the hospital. She stared out the window so missed how the men glanced at each other in concern.

Dawn stared out the window in consternation, nothing looked familiar, her flagging senses started to catch up on her. "Where are we, this isn't Sunnydale?" Her voice wavered in mid panic. How could she be so stupid, her mum had always warned her about getting in cars with strangers. And she more than anybody should be more aware.

"Dawn its okay don't be scared, we are nearly home, you mothers on her way too".

Dawn froze, "my mother", she replied flatly, her fingers crept along the door, finding the door handle she waited until they slowed to go round a bend then throwing the Pepsi bottle at full strength at the front windscreen. Which very satisfying cracked into a million crystals. "My mum's dead you bastards", she screeched.  
The car swerved and wobbled as the driver swore and tried to get it under control and safely stopped. The other man his face shocked reached back to grab Dawn. She was quicker and with a heave on the handle she fell out, after tumbling for several feet, she picked herself up, bruised but ready to go she thought assessing her condition.

The car had stopped 20 feet away, the tree line was at the road, if she lost herself in the woods, they would never find her. Pushing herself forward ignoring her tiredness and the pain from her arms. She sprinted into the woods. She didn't get ten feet. She was tackled to the ground, an arm firm around her waist, she was turned as they fell so she was cushioned by his body. She didn't allow him a second of respite, swearing, kicking, scratching, in her panic forgetting Spike's instruction. But within seconds she was contained. His arms firmly around her, his leg throw over hers.

"Dawn what the fuck is going on, you could have killed yourself are you crazy", he was almost spitting in his anger his eyes seemed to be almost glowing.

"MY MOTHER IS DEAD you bastard, you should have done your homework. When Willow finds out I am gone she will hunt you down and Spike will rip your tongue out".

"Jesus …….Dawn, lets just get you home okay, Anita is on her way, she's not dead Dawn I spoke to not ten minutes ago", seeing his words were having no effect on her. He turned around to his partner "can we drive?" receiving an affirmative. He looked back at his charge who was literally frothing at the mouth still struggling futilely against his unmoving hands, "get some rope from the trunk, I am going to bruise her if I hold her much longer".

3. Anger

Dawn seethed, it was so unfair it wasn't even a Tuesday. After her abortive escape attempt, they had tied her wrists together with a rope that 'just happened' to be in the boot. She had commented acidly on how many people they kidnapped, and the Asian dude had actually growled lightly in her face. It had been so unexpected she had actually shut up until she had been carried out like she was a baby from the 4*4 and brought to this house. She had been placed carefully on a couch and told to stay as though she was some sort of stray dog. A short whispered conversation had taken place between them and a man who had been hovering in the kitchen. She had gaped in amazement because she had never seen such an exotic man, long hair was tied up in some sort of loop, it should have looked girly but somehow just looked exotic, she had wondered idly how long his hair was - certainly it was way longer than hers and in such good condition she couldn't help feel a small spurt of female pique. And then his eyes, oh my god his eyes, soft brilliant lavender, that just had to be contacts. Nobody could have eyes like that but still it took her breath away.

She couldn't help herself she had to open her big mouth "what is this some sort of kidnapping by studs r us?", the Asian man had given a soft laugh and muttered under his breath about her being her mother's daughter. But the lavender man had flinched as though she had struck him, then he had proffered a small tray with steaming mug and cookies on it.

"Dawn … please, I know you are upset, have something to eat, you must be hungry", he paused looking at the others in concern, when she just turned her small pixie face away snubbing him, gamely he continued his voice soft and his eyes downcast, "Shang will untie your hands if you promise not to do anything …silly ……..your mum will be home soon, please how about some hot chocolate and cookies?".

It was too much, and Dawn exploded her tied hands coming up in immediate rejection, the tray, the hot chocolate and cookies flying.

"My mother's dead, you sick prick, get the fuck away from me", for good measure she had pushed him away, her foot twisting around his ankle so he went sprawling on the floor.

There was an awful stunned silence and it was with no small satisfaction that she watched the thick brown chocolate dripping against the creamy white upholstered couch and rug that lay on the wooden floor. They would never get those stains out she thought gleefully.

The other men moved awful fast, she had only a second to admire her handiwork before she was physically picked up and slammed down on the opposite couch, them – Shang leaned over her his hands on either side of her face as he literally pushed his face against hers, making her lean back heavily, her mouth dry with sudden fear.

"You okay there Nat?", the man eyes never left hers, as he spoke to the man sprawling on the floor.

Nat nodded, his eyes seemed so sad, that Dawn felt as though she had kicked a kitten.

"Listen here missy, I don't know what your problem is but Richard asked us to pick you up from the hospital, and watch over you until Anita got here. I don't give a shit what teenage rebellion you think you are going through, that's for you to take up with Anita, but on my watch you do not hurt those weaker than you, and you need to start showing a little respect. Do. You. Understand?", his eyes almost seemed to be glowing as he gave her an intent stare, his eyes locking onto hers.

Dawn's eyes skittered away, "Fine", she gritted out, "Just leave me alone". The man breathed heavily on her for a few more seconds but satisfied he had made his point he moved away.

The next hour passed slowly, the light getting dimmer as the day drew to a close. The men never moved from their posts, one always seemed to be watching the outside of the house, whilst the other just stared at her intently as though she was some sort of tasty morsel. Freaking pervert bastard she thought. Her spurt of anger keeping her fear at bay. Only the lavender man - Nat bustled to and from the kitchen trying to clean up the mess. She kept herself entertained as she thought of how Spike would personally enact vengeance on those that tried to harm her. He was very inventive. She wondered how long it would take Willow and Tara to locate her and where exactly she was. But most of all she wondered what had happened this morning. Her arms were still sore she could feel the stitching under the bandages, was she having blackouts, maybe there was something wrong with her, like her Mum had. At the thought of her mother, she naturally thought of Buffy and a wave of loneliness and grief, came over her.

The men's attention suddenly shifting as they caught the shift in her scent. Nathaniel glanced up at Shang Da his soft eyes questioning, as he bit his lip in consternation. Shang Da eyes narrowed as he gazed at Dawn assessing, before giving a minute shake of his head to Nathaniel. As far as he was concerned Anita couldn't come fast enough, he had no experience in kids, and Dawn had always seemed so sweet, so he struggling to know how to deal with this situation. The only thing that had seemed to remotely work was when he asserted his dominance as though she was a misbehaving new wolf. And he didn't think for one moment that either Anita or the others would approve of his methods. He should have taken the time to pick up Sylvia instead of Stephen, but all he had known was when Richard had called and said Dawn had an accident. He had assumed it would be a broken arm or twisted ankle from sports. It was only at the emergency room when he had spoken to her teacher that he had any clue that this was not a normal school accident. God knows what Richard would say when he found out and god knows what the others would say.

A soft sound caught his attention, and a few minutes later a car drew into the yard. Shang Da gave a soft sigh of relief. Anita was here. "Stephen watch her", he ordered sharply, before going out to meet Anita.

Dawn stiffened as the sound of car doors being slammed and the soft murmur of voices carried in the wind. Both Stephen and Nat had gone very still, their attention still on Dawn, but the cock of Stephens head said he was trying to listen to the conversation outside.

Suddenly silence, and then the door opening, Dawn stiffened, as she slowly got to her feet. A women came bustling around the corner, small petite with a crowning head of curly luscious hair. She carried herself with power. Dawn who had faced vampires, monsters and a God, knew to look beneath the surface and she knew that she faced probably the most deadliest person in the room. Behind her following Shang, were three more men, all looking serious as hell and very hot. Damn it thought Dawn it was like some sort of convention of hot men, Anya would have loved this. But with so many there was no way she was going to get away, she would just need to sit tight and wait until the gang came for her.

"Dawn what the hell is going on, everything was fine this morning, and then all afternoon it's been phone call after phone call. Damn it don't you know I am working on a very important case. I have had five calls from the school and had to cut short a federal investigation, you are suspended and they are talking about expulsion and Shang says you some cock and bull story about amnesia I'm pretty much fed of your story telling miss". Behind Anita, Shang winced, as this Anita women ranted on and on, and she had not even seen the couch yet.

Dawn surveyed her with icy calm, she had faced down a god, she could face down this bitch any day, "You must be Anita, well Anita thank you for your hospitality but if you don't release me immediately", she waved her tied arms at Anita "right this second, the first chance I get I will call the Police and will have you all arrested on kidnapping. And that's if my friends don't get here first, then you will all be lucky if you keep all your limbs intact". As threats went she thought it was not bad.

The women stopped in mid stream, her mouth gaping, there were quite a few inhalations of surprise from behind her, and weirdly a few growls too. Anita stood their momentarily nonplussed before focusing on the one thing she could control, "who the hell tied you up". She demanded angrily to the men behind her "she's not a prisoner, she's my daughter".

Dawn seethed as this women called herself her mother, she was not Joyce, she was not her mother - how dare she. She kept her tongue this time but waggled her hands towards Anita.

"Please", she asked innocently, concealing a smirk as Anita pulled a small penknife from her pockets and slit the ropes free, as Anita leaned forward her jacket gaped and Dawn caught a glimpse of a shoulder holster and gun, swallowing, her eyes wide. A freaking gun what the hell was going on. Was this some kind of weird Initiative thing. Spike had told her how they messed with your mind whilst they experimented on the monsters. She rubbed her wrists and the action drew Anita's eyes to the reddened skin below and the bandaged arms above.

"Oh Dawn, what have you done to yourself", her angry eyes softened momentarily as she reached out to Dawn.

"Don't touch me", hissed Dawn in reply.

Anita froze, her face hardening again. "Guys could you give us some privacy".

"Anita …..I don't think that's a good idea",

"I am her mother, I think I know whats be…..", she never finished her sentence as Dawn with a battle scream of "YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER", came surging to her feet barreling over Anita before rolling to the side in front of the kitchen door. Anita's Gun held firmly in her hands.

"BACK OFF, JUST BACK OFF", everybody froze as the Dawn knelt with the gun firmly in her hands aiming directly at Anita's head.

"fuck me", somebody whispered in shock.".

Anita froze, her hands held out beseechingly "oh my god Dawn… "

"Dawn listen to me, I'm sorry I shouted, I didn't understand Dawn, I thought you were just acting up, But Dawn I am listening now, please Dawn ….please put the gun down before somebody gets hurt".

Dawn had to give Anita credence with a gun aimed at her head she was very calm. The other men in the room were starting to circle it, they seemed to be growling again. Jesus what had she landed herself into this time.

"Just everybody stay back and don't move"".

"Dawn …. Dawn look at me… just calm, it's okay nobody is going to do anything, nobody is going to hurt you. Dawn it's my silver gun, you don't want to hurt anybody either do you Dawn".

"Tel them to stop moving".

"Everybody stay back… this is between me and Dawn, I don't want anybody else to interfere". Anita's eyes never left Dawn as she spoke, but Dawn could feel the press of power behind those words. The men stopped moving but they stayed where they were.

"Okay Dawn, everything is calm, nobody is going to do anything… tell me what you want?"

Dawn looked at her fiercely "I want to go home… give me a phone so I can call Willow".

Anita closed her eyes, her throat swallowing, as she carefully replied, "You are home Dawn… please Dawn put the gun down". She held her hands out palms down in plea.

"Look lady, I don't know what the hell you are but you picked the wrong girl, when my sister and her friends come, you are in for a world of hurt, and I think you know who my sister is…. Now GIVE. ME. A PHONE." enunciated Dawn less than calm. They wouldn't know her sister was dead, but the threat of Buffy may help and the Buffy-bot was not bad for intimidation if required.

Shang suddenly moved, a phone in his hand as he made to come towards her.

"Whatever happens Dawn is to be protected, she is not to be harmed….Shang Da this is your duty to your pack", Anita unexpectedly announced.

Dawn just raised an eyebrow, aiming for an air of ruthless competence, but inside her heart was thundering, her mouth was dry and her hands were slick with sweat. "STOP… slide it along the floor", Dawn waved the gun around and not taking her eyes off Anita as Shang Da slid the phone towards her.

Dawn didn't take her eyes off either the lady in front of her or the men ranged around her. This was so not a good situation, if she tried to call, her attention would be diverted and likelihood they would jump her. But she couldn't stay in this Mexican stand off for ever. Considering at the very least if they were human they could be facing 5 to twenty for kidnapping and if they were not human, they would expect the wrath of Buffy, they wouldn't know that Buffy was no longer only the Buffy-bot remained.

Dawn sighed, all eyes were on her and even though she had both a gun and a phone she wasn't quite sure what to do. If only she had Willow or Spike here… even Anya would do. She groped around on the floor feeling the mobile she picked it up, trying to feel where the numbers were without glancing down.

"Dawn, you have the phone, why don't you put the gun down now, nobody is going to hurt you, I know you are afraid, and I am so sorry I didn't understand what was happening…..but you know I will protect you, you are safe Dawn, please just put the gun down", Anita kept talking softly to her, her whole focus on Dawns face as though she was trying to memorize every feature there. Her eyes had tears in them now, and strangely she seemed to be scared.

Everybody else was deathly quiet, their faces in shadow as the sun finally went down, their eyes seeming to almost glow in the dark as they stared at Dawn, seemingly happy to let Anita do the talking.

"Dawn, please Dawn, … I love you Dawn", at those words Dawns eyes swung back to Anita in shock at that announcement. She didn't hear the basement door opening silently behind her or see the man as he moved swiftly yanking Dawns arm up and to the side, the loud boom of a gun going off making Dawn shriek, as she was swung around, her gaze caught by two piercing emerald eyes, that drew her down and down, until she could hear and feel and see no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**4. Vampires**

The house was awash with lights, it almost looked like a house party, with the amount of cars and people milling around. But closer much closer you could almost taste the charged atmosphere, the tense set of shoulders, eyes that glowed in the dark, and the flash of fang. Tension was at breaking point.

"What did I do wrong", Anita stared blindly her hands around a hot cup of coco. Jean Claude softly and careful gathered her into his arms, his head resting on hers as he held her close. "Nothing Ma Petite its just a teenage rebellion, it will pass".

Anita shook her head vehemently, "No… its more than that,…. you didn't see her, she was talking nonsense like …like a crazy person, she didn't recognize me, and … and oh god she would have shot me, I saw it in her eyes, it was as though I was a stranger".

Jean Claude and Richard exchanged glances over Anita's head, before moving closer. They may have their differences but where Anita and Dawn's well being was concerned they were in accord.

Richard pooled on her other side stroked her hair "Anita, this is fairly normal, I see this all the time at school, Jean Claude is right, sometimes, especially girls can get in with the wrong friends, can reject family and act like complete idiots".

"Its not normal", Anita snapped " to get carted off to hospital, to get suspended, to jump out of a moving car…and to nearly kill", Anita voice wavered off as she realized killing was something she did all the time. She put her head in her hands and shuddered.

"Ma petite, Ma petite, girls are very easily lead at such a tender age, it was true centuries ago and its still true today perhaps because she is your daughter we expected too much from her".

Anita held up her hands "I am shaking, look at me, I can face master vampires and demons without flinching but with Dawn … with Dawn…. I am a rotten mother". She broke down on a half strangled sob.

Richard, grabbed her shoulders, and gave her a shake "No, you are good Mum, you have always been a good mum to Dawn", he paused, thinking "Though now I think of it letting her dye her hair pink when she was eight was a huge mistake".

Anita looked up, her mouth curling into a small smile. Their faces when Dawn had appeared fingers wet with the pink dye from the spray can she had found, the dye dripping down all over her hair, her big cheesy grin. "You always know the right thing to say", leaning forward she kissed his cheek, loving even now has his eyes darkened and skin grew hot under her lips after 18 years she could still effect him like this. "Lets go see the little monster then Lillian should be finished her examination". She blew her nose on Jean Claude's silk hankie chief that he always seemed to carry with him, and let herself be pulled up into their embrace.

The room was quiet as they entered, a single lamp throwing the room into shadows. The bed holding a slight figure underneath a comforter, bandaged arms at her side. Her breaths even as she slept. Damian stood still as a statue by the bed, his face showed no emotion. Anita went to his side, pressing his hand she kissed his cheek. "I am sorry I screamed at you". Damian nodded, some of the stiffness leaving his body, his eyes looking less shuttered.

"Damian hasn't released her yet, I have given her a sedative, so she should sleep soon, but there's something you should see first". Lillian's eyes were serious as she addressed them, all professional. And Anita stiffened this couldn't be good.

All eyes turned as she unwrapped the dressing on the right arm – the stitching from the hospital stark against the thin pale skin of her arms. But below this, under Lillian's bright torchlight was thin barely healed pinkish scars. "My guess is this are a few months old. Self inflicted". Lillian paused as Anita's gave a sharp indrawn breath, then she flipped the covers over and pulled Dawn's snoopy Pyjama top up a few inches. Two angry looking red scars bisected her stomach. "But this was not".

Richard growled, and the vampires became utterly still.

"I've checked the hospital file, Stephen brought back, she has no head trauma or anything that would physically account for the change in behavior. But I have seen enough young girls go through similar actions. Usually it involves abuse of some kind either in home or out of it, or some kind of traumatic event. Since I know Dawn my guess the problem is at School – possibly bullying… it can be utterly devastating to vulnerable young girls especially at this age, when peer acceptance is so important".

"Otherwise she is fine, she's a little thin and a few bruises, I will come back in a few days and remove the stitches. But physically nothing is wrong with her that sleep, food and rest won't solve, I have left some sedatives in case she becomes overwrought or hysterical". Her prognosis now delivered, Lillian bowed respectively to Jean Claude and left to join the rest of the were's downstairs.

Anita looked down in horror, kneeling down she brushed Dawn's hair back, "Why didn't I see this, why didn't she tell me. …. She is just a child".

Richard shook his head, "Something's not right here, she was fine up until a few months ago, this new school she's at. I will see what I can find out, I know one of the teachers there who teachs biology I'll make discreet enquiries…. but this is more than just bullying".

"If bullying is at the root of this problem, then we must also address why she has suddenly turned against her family, somebody maybe manipulating her". Jean Claude voice was calm, but underneath was eddies of barely restrained violence. Somebody was threatening his family and that would not accepted. He moved to the other side of the bed, kneeling soundlessly, his large beautiful hand covering Dawn's.

"I don't understand how she could have hidden this for so long, surely Nathaniel or Zane should have smelt the blood". Anita looked up at Richard her eyes questioning.

Richard and Jean Claude exchanged a look, "I don't know Anita, I never would have thought Dawn could be a deceitful but the evidence is there…. Anita, We need to search her room", his eyes roved coming to rest on an apple mac laptop. "I'll get Jason to check her laptop".

"We can't this is Dawn's room, her laptop, you know she has always valued her privacy".

"Non Anita", Jean Claude's use of Anita's name made her pause, he only called her Anita when he was either annoyed, afraid, or very serious, "Richard is right, when a child steps out over the line, then a parent's first duty is to protect the child".

Anita closed her eyes and then nodded. The men looked at each other in silent understanding.

"Damian wake her now, I wish to talk to her before she sleeps".

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

SUNNYDALE  
The man staggered, leaning heavily against the lamppost, panting as he coughed into his hand. A couple walking towards him suddenly veered to the other side of the road, their faces screwed in disgust. The monk gave a tired smile. He coughed again, feeling wetness on his hand he looked down, his hand was speckled with thick bright red blood. Oh so not a good sign. If it wasn't for the fact that he was sure that he would not live to see the daylight, he might even be worried about bleeding like a stuck pig in the middle of a hell town that swarmed with blood suckers. Perhaps it was best this way, his atonement for his sins. Even if he survived this night, his Lord would hunt him down and break him slowly. So this was best. His penance for his sins.

The ritual had been difficult, one voice instead of five, he had felt something wrench deep inside him as he chanted, something ripping, something vital. But he had kept going this spell had been harder this time - two realities instead of one to alter – Sunnydale had been the easiest, after all he was only erasing a few months of altered reality, it unraveled almost too easily. But the new life… now that had been hard, the key was now sentient and it had been more difficult than he imagined to weave a new reality around the key. The urn allowed him to channel the spell, to boost the power, and so he had sent the spell deep – find a protector that will protect the key, protect the girl – a family that would stand by the girl no matter what. Strength, power but also love. For a soul could not flourish without love. His spell had travelled far crossing dimensions – hiding the key deep, keeping her safe.

He smiled, she was only a few months old in reality, she had never even had a real birthday. He looked down at the Urn – its inky black hue glistening in the moonlight. Hefting its weight he threw it far, watching it turn and rotate before coming down and smashing deep in the undergrowth of a suburban house. "Happy Birthday Dawn", he smiled sadly then in a paroxysm of coughing he collapsed on the ground. Minutes passed his eyes went cloudy and then dimmed.

………………………………………………

Spike yawned, his hand absently scratching his balls as he sauntered upstairs. He hated the evenings always wanted to catch another few winks in the sack preferably with a nubile blonde little minx followed by a little bite or two. He sighed no chance of that stuck with Glenda the Witch, it was worse than being stuck in a nunnery, not even a little girl on girl action between the witches to liven up the evenings. They now kept it strictly to the bedroom after he was caught spying on them in the dining room.

He sighed again …what was he doing here? He had promised Buffy, but she was dead now, and despite the pang in his heart – he was pragmatic – dead was dead. He stopped mid scratch… bloody hell what was he doing here! He had a feeling he was missing something, something important, something to do with….. he shook his head. "Sod it, I am off", he growled – grabbing his leather coat he shrugged it on and slammed out the back door. "The worlds my oyster", he mustered, "Maybe I will go and annoy Peaches".

He hesitated as he spied the blood splatters on the pavement, in the distance he could see a cop car, with men in uniform milling around. He shook his head - not my problem he thought, not anymore. As he walked away into the gloom of the deepening evening, he couldn't help feeling he was missing something, forgetting something important.

Inside the house, Tara and Xander looked at each other, "What's up with Spike?", Willow shrugged, who cared. "Anybody for cookies?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Damian kneeled next to Dawn, his hand gently caressing her face, gentle and loving, she was like his niece and it pained him to see her like this, "Awaken sweetheart, come to my hand Dawn, I call you", he whispered to her gradually allowing the enthrallment to slowly melt. He could only hope she would forgive him, but it had been automatic when he had opened that basement door to a nightmare he had acted without thought. A warrior first, he had been as gentle as his nature would allow. But still the small bandage on her neck was like of badge of shame to him. He had been so deathly afraid that Anita would banish him. He should know after all this time, to have more faith in her, but would Dawn ever forgive him.

Dawn's eyes opened, fuzzy with the effects of the sedative and from coming out of a deep thrall. "Whaa.. My head is pounding… Will's…", her eyes went wide as she realized who was staring at her.

"Vampire", she snarled in warning, almost without thought her hand shot out, the heel of her hand connecting with the base of his nose, her other hand coming up automatically to chop at his Larynx.

Damian gave a howl of pain, as blood gushed from his nose, covering the bed. Dawn rolled, her feet becoming entangled in the sheets, her brain was befuddled as two sets of hands held her down, as she gazed deep into blue wells of the ocean… her mind had just time to think 'not again', before she succumbed to both the effects of Lillian's sedative and an enthrallment of a master vampire.

There was deathly silence as the three adults looked at each other in complete shock. "Fuck"., exclaimed Richard.

Jean Claude, still kneeling as he tucked Dawn back into the bed, trying to wipe of the blood splatters from her face looked up "indeed", his eyes had almost bled out, as he hissed that word.

Anita stood there her eyes narrowed as she surveyed both Dawn and a rapidly healing Damian, "I want to know who taught my daughter to strike to kill, because when I find that person, I will kill them".

**5. LOCKDOWN**

_Hi just a quick note before the story below – as a few people have asked – You still don't quite know why or how dawn is here and why she has old memories. It will become clear. As to anita verse – yes slightly alternative and you will understand more as time goes on. However as a short explaino – Taken alternative universe from book Blue Moon (after this I started to hate AB books so I pretend they don't exist)…. And imagine she got pregnant then and now its 15 years on. _

**CHAPTER 5**  
LOCKDOWN

"maybe… maybe she's like possessed like that kid in that film". The others muttered but look strangely intrigued as Zane expounded on his latest theory. Going through all the warning indicators and expanding on further symptoms she would develop. Heads started nodding and there were vague noises of agreement.

"Do you think she will be able to rotate her head?" whispered Cherry eyes wide.

At this Jason had had enough, breaking off his discussion with Shang, he strode over to the table, grabbing Zane by the scruff of his collar he yanked him up. His face up front and personal he growled "Get out and go and check on the perimeter and if I hear you talking like this again I'll feed you to Melanie, I hear she like kittens". It helped of course to have Shang looming behind him, his face completely impassive and all the more intimidating for it. Zane licked his lips, his mouth opening and then for once sense prevailed and with a dark look he shouldered past him. Seconds later the door slammed and footsteps on the gravel as Zane took up position.

Jason looked at the motley assortment of cats left, honestly he didn't know how Anita put up with them.

"Right let me make a few things clear – Jean Claude left me in charge that means when I say move, you move, when I say jump you jump. There's been enough hysterics and you lot are not helping. Dawn is just going through a difficult time, she is not possessed, cursed, on drugs, pregnant, been abducted by aliens or any other of those crazy ideas". Jason paused as he eyed each of them in turn. Cherry looked grateful, whilst the others seemed slightly abashed. He sighed and then started splitting out duties, until they got to the bottom of what was happening the house was on lockdown - as was Dawn. She just didn't know it yet.

He had been called in the early hours by his alpha Richard – he had taken a few days off to decorate his room and he was the only one reasonably refreshed. He had arrived to complete utter chaos. Anita was practically frothing at the mouth out for blood, Richard was not much better and it had been Jean Claude who had been the calm one. Persuading Anita to attend the latest murder scene he had tactfully shepherded her out the house with Stephen and Nathanial as escorts. As the taillights of her jeep had disappeared he had ushered him, Damian, Richard, Shang and Asher into a conference in the living room on a strangely chocolate stained white couch. He had listened appalled at the days events, shaking his head in disbelief. His Dawnie didn't do things like that, his Dawn didn't even swear. But everyone was agreeing nodding their heads in confirmation. They had searched her room and had found some disturbing items including a small wooden box with small razor blades, clean and sterile, but the smell of blood still slightly lingered. So the house was on lockdown, she would sleep until the afternoon at least, and then it was Jason's and Shang's responsibility to ensure no further harm befell her. Anita's pard and the pack would take shifts to keep the house under surveillance. Just before the sun broke the vampires had reluctantly departed, Richard leaving shortly afterwards with Dawn's phone and laptop firmly under his arm.

Jason sighed running his hand through his hair – Christ what a mess, "you should get some sleep while you can", he suggested tiredly, Shang gave a small nod – a man of few words – he bounded up the stairs into the guest room.

Leaving Jason to his own thoughts. He hadn't been able to resist and finally had made his way to her room a watchful Cherry positioned outside. Cracking the door open, he had seen Dawn's slight figure in the bed, her face peaceful and serene. She looked like an angel. Closing the door softly he had made his way downstairs for a coffee.

Several hours later, as the afternoon approached, Anita returned, he could feel emotions rolling off her as her clothes and hair splattered with what looked like…like semen. Stephen making strange actions and mouthing at him "don't ask". Of course he asked he couldn't help himself besides he had to ease some of the tension that was riding so high. Anita had looked at him blankly before smiling slightly which turned onto a shudder as she felt her hair. "Its zombie brains … and no don't ask, maybe later, I need a shower…. is ..is Dawn".

"No she's sleeping, Richard said she would sleep well into the afternoon with the sedative they gave her, why don't you have a shower and get some shut eye, I'll even bring you up a hot coco and tuck you in princess or I could join you in the shower and make sure every nook and cranny is spotlessly clean", he leered suggestively, running his hands down his body and was rewarded by another small smile.

"Hold the sex, but coco yes", her hand stroked his face as she passed, and Jason leaned into it, his lupa, the touch of her reaffirming pack bonds. Twenty minutes later as he carried two steaming mugs of coco – he was rewarded by the sight of Nathaniel and Anita spooned together softly snoring.

…………………………………………………

Three hours later Jason was reconsidering Zane's theories. Maybe she was possessed or some Alien had taken over her body. Christ he had heard of teenage rebellion. But this was ridiculous. Within minutes of Cherry telling him that Dawn was waking, she had already attempted to run away, taken a bat to Shang and swore at him - generally behaved like some sort of Dawn shaped monster. Only the threat of waking Anita had kept her from making too much rumpus. Instead she had hissed at him to get out so she could get dressed unless he was some sort of sicko child molester. It was Cherry who had pushed Dawn back into the room, whilst Jason had stared after her white faced. This was not his Dawnie. His Dawn gave him hugs and giggled when he gave her raspberry kisses on her belly, his Dawn pouted if he didn't pick her up and whirl her around like a princess. His Dawn still cried at Bambi.

Glancing at Shang whose eyes were shining with amber light, Shang had shrugged "she seems to have calmed down from yesterday", he commented laconically. Jason had stared at him appalled – this was calmed down.

Two hours of chaos followed, 4 escape attempts, surliness, swearing, tantrums and threats of dismemberment from somebody called Spike and a mythical sister called Bunny or something similar. Showing her photograph albums – she had stared in confusion her mouth opening and shutting before screeching that any fool could Photoshop her in and the shadows on the photos showed it was not really her, just like the moon landings. He still couldn't figure that one out. What moon landings. Trying to discuss it rationally and calmly, had just provoked a shrewd cunning that he had never seen on Dawn before. She had smiled sweetly and then said she wanted to call some friends, he had regretfully informed her she was grounded and no phones, no tv, no Ipod, no laptop, no video games until Anita and her fathers said so. Her face had stilled at this, before calling him a fucking freakazoid and stomping off to the kitchen. He had just got there in time to wrestle a 10" kitchen knife off her. Finally Shang had intervened and suggested perhaps Dawn would like to go outside for some fresh air with him. Throwing Shang a grateful look and ignoring Dawns smirk of triumph as she snaffled two bananas and went outside cheerfully. He watched her as she skipped and darted around under Shang's wary eye. Jumping around the cars, finally sitting on a car bonnet as she engaged Shang in some chat. Even from here by the way Shang stood, he could tell, she was managing to push a few of his buttons as Shang picked her bodily off and pushed her towards the old swings. There she sat quietly and swung back and forwards as though soothed by this throwback to her childhood. Her sly sneaking glances at the surrounding woods and her watch the only indication that she needed close monitoring. It was probably just as well she didn't realise that there were about 15 guards surrounding the house either in animal form or in human.

Sitting on the window sill so he could keep watch unobtrusively. After an hour, he heard sounds from upstairs, and then the patter of feet as Anita came dashing down the stairs, Nathanial swiftly behind her. The cavalry was here he thought with relief.

"You didn't wake me", she said accusingly, her body tense. Her hair all mussed up, black skin tight jeans that showed the sweet curve of her hip and a rumpled T shirt hastily thrown on. She looked scrumptious.

"and good afternoon to you too ma petite ball of morning Sunshine", he said mimicking Jean Claude accent with a grin. "Relax you needed your sleep and everything's all in hand, Dawn's with Shang outside", he said pointing to the swings.

Anita relaxed and drew in a breath, "I need coffee", she muttered. Nathanial put his arms around her in a quick reassuring hug – "I'll make you one, why don't you go and see Dawn".

Anita nodded slowly, "how's she been Jason – the truth please", she added when she saw him hesitate.

"She takes after you, she's grouchy when she wakes up", hedged Jason.

"Hey Jason, what you cooking in the oven… its burning whatever it is", shouted Nathanial from the kitchen door, a percolator in his hand as he tied an apron on.

Jason stared at him in confusion his nose suddenly picking up a faint smell, his flagging instincts suddenly waking up as he opened his mouth…..

**KABOOOOOMMMMM**

The noise was deafening, there was a confused rush of air, billowing smoke, and objects hurtling through the air, before Nathanial crashed into him thrown by the explosion. His ears ringing he picked himself up and carefully felt for Nathanial's pulse. He was out cold but his pulse was strong. Anita groaned her cheek bleeding, eyes wild, as she staggered to her feet, only to fall to her knees as she tried to shake her head clear. His ears were ringing and he could hardly hear the shouts and yells from outside. And the deep growl of the jeep as it spun in the gravel and then shot off. Anita and Jason looked at each other in growing horror, "Dawn", she whispered.

A dishevelled Cherry suddenly appeared in the doorway. "….Shang … chilli … eyes, … car …bananas". Only a few words filtered through his still buzzing ears. But it was enough Dawn was gone.

**6. Escape**

Guys thanks for all the reviews and some greay news I have a beta now and he totally rocks - the story is so much better than I usually write so yay to collaboration. Thank you Yakoba xx

ESCAPE  
Dawn pumped a fist in the air, laughing out in sheer juvenile exultation as her stolen jeep tore down the road, still with no sign of pursuit. "Suckers!" she yelled back at her unhearing captors, pressing down harder on the gas pedal. Her heart felt like a hammering jack knife, she was so giddy with adrenaline. And that sick, empty feeling in her chest was quickly dissolving.

She whooped again, just for the hell of it, and cranked on the radio at full blast. She didn't recognize the song, but it was loud and fast, and that's what counted. She had _totally_ kicked their asses! She couldn't wait to tell Spike that all those self-defense lessons he'd given her had actually paid off! Who could have guessed? She'd kicked ass. Just like Buffy -only better, 'cause she did it without slayer-powers!

An excited _meep_ of realization escaped from her throat as another thought suddenly hit her; she had gotten away from a kidnapping without a Buffy-rescue! How often did that happen!? Dawn suddenly swallowed dryly at the memory of her sister, focusing on the road, pushing the stabbing pang of grief back down. Buffy…Buffy would be so proud of her!

She rocked! She was a cool, one-girl, kidnapper-fighting, teenage…machine! A real Scooby!

Oh man, she couldn't wait until she told the gang about this; it was going to be sooo awesome. Maybe now they would finally let her go out on patrols with them!

She laughed again, nodding her head along with the music and letting the wind from the open window buffet her face, a mad crazy grin plastered ear to ear. Now she just needed to find a pay phone and call home. She slowed and breaked for a stop-sign as her excitement from escaping began to die down. It wouldn't exactly help her situation to get busted by the police for speeding in a hotwired, stolen jeep. Not to mention her complete lack of a driver's licence. Sunnydale rule number three: never trust the cops. Besides, with the Buffybot being as unpredictable and quirky as it was, Dawn knew she couldn't afford to attract that kind of police attention. The last thing she needed was the Sunnydale police discovering that her only legal guardian was a semi-functioning, assassin robot.

And no doubt they would want to know who the hell had taught her to hotwire and drive. She couldn't exactly tell them that a car jacking vampire had taught her both. No, better that the police not pull her over and ask all the wrong sorts of questions.

Spike would be so proud of her. He was always telling her to use her head, and she had! After a couple of desperate escape attempts, she had managed to push down her fear, tried to think clearly, and ignored that slimy, sick cramp in her gut. She didn't believe the lies they tried feeding her, ether. Couldn't be anything other than lies; trying to mess with her sense of reality, trying to brainwash her with their vampire mind-mojo. Maybe her kidnappers truly did believe she belonged to them, she didn't really know or care. They were all clearly crazy ether way.

It had been simple math, really – her kidnappers were bigger, stronger and faster than her (yeah, what else was new?). To escape she'd needed to outsmart them. It helped that at times they acted like they wanted to trust her, even letting her walk around.

She'd needed speed, and that meant taking a car. She'd also needed at least a minute to break in, boost it, and take off, and that meant a nice, pretty diversion.

She hadn't really thought the explosion would be that awesome, though. Who woulda' thought cooked pressurised canisters could be so loud? It had worked perfectly! Slipping them into the oven and throwing the gas on full had only taken a second, as had grabbing the bottle of chilli-powder off the counter for later self-defense. If heating the canisters didn't work, she didn't want to be knocked out again. Maybe an eyeful of hot chilli would teach them a lesson.

The Big guy –Shang- had perfectly suggested she cool off outside, and taking a cue from Beverly Hills Cop, she'd snagged a couple bananas on the way out of the kitchen to stall the other cars while waiting for the cans in the oven to pop. The more time and distance she could steal in her escape, the better.

And heating the canisters had worked perfectly.

Her thoughts drifted from her perfectly executed escape to imagining herself sitting back in her own kitchen, eating freshly baked cookies while everyone listened, entranced by her tale of bravery and skulduggery. She smirked, picturing Xander's horrified cringe as she re-enacted herself throwing the burning chilli powder into Shang's eyes and kneeing him right where it counted. She could see Spike laughing in approval, Willow and Tara looking all concerned and Anya grudgingly impressed. She determinedly ignored the teasing tendril of worry pulling at her fantasy, ignored its insidious whispering that it would never be, that nothing was as it should be- No. She had escaped, she had outsmarted the bad guys – end of story.

"Where the hell am I?" she muttered as the road she had been blindly driving down ended in an unfamiliar highway onramp, suddenly realizing for the first time that nothing was looking remotely familiar. Even the humid tang of the air blowing in from the window tasted different. Over the unrecognisable horizon, the sun was just starting to dip down, evening creeping in. Sunnydale rule number two: never stay out after dark. She would have to find somewhere to stay the night.

The light off the setting sun glinted off a signpost just before the intersection, and it was with once again growing anxiety that she pulled the jeep up closer, squinting against the sun to make out what it said…

_St Louis 5 miles._

"Oh fuck," she mumbled, her voice hitched. She turned off the radio, her fingers shaking.

She was a long way from home.

Her mind tumbled back over the last two days, an icy panic rising inside, along with that familiar, slithering nausea. The insistence that she was someone else. Their 'memories' of her. The photographs. The bedroom they claimed was hers. That woman, claiming to be her…her mother.

What if…what if-

"No," she hissed, gritting her teeth and gripping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles went white. "no, no, no, no. My name is Dawn Summers. My sister is… was Buffy Summers. I live in Sunnydale , California . Earth. Dimension XYZ whatever. Get a grip Dawn. Just find a phone. Call home."

But as she sat there, unable to move, dusk shadows growing all around, she just couldn't shake that prickling, sickly awareness that everything about this was somehow terribly _wrong_.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..……………………………………………………………………………………..

_Spike instinctively knew he was dreaming, but he couldn't shake the surreal feeling that this was somehow real. He was sitting in the passenger seat of a car with someone…someone he couldn't seem to see, despite his attempts. The car's gears suddenly shuddered, and it kangarooed along the asphalt._

"Give it some more gas there pet, then ease up on the clutch. A stick drives differently from an automatic. You need to listen to the sound of the engine, feel the car. Works just like a lady; treat her right and she'll give you a good- …er, well-" He coughed embarrassedly. "Ride…" he finished lamely. The hell was he so embarrassed about?

The driver turned towards him, and despite the unexplainable feeling, knowing that she was grinning mischievously at him- her face still escaped him. She laughed then, and the sound carried with it the gentle scent of vanilla, honeysuckle and (oddly enough) sweet peas.

"Oh Spike, what would I do without you?"

A small warm hand, delicate and gentle, reached over and stroked his rough cheek. The touch was friendly. Familiar. Not that of a lover, but of a beloved companion. A true friend. His heart warmed at this touch, almost like she was… like she was…

Spike shot awake, gasping, his sheets twisted and drenched in sweat.

"Oh, bollocks," he groaned. "That one again..."

Grabbing his packet of fags from his duster, he flipped out one, lighting it with a deft well-practiced twist of his wrist. He took a deep breath of the sweet chemical cylinder, heavily exhaling a thick cloud of smoke. Pushing his legs over the bed, he rubbed his face with one hand, massaging the sleep from his eyes.

It had been like this for a bloody week now. Dreams. And always with this mystery girl. He was always teaching, protecting and caring for her- but he could never see her face.

At first he'd thought it was Buffy, her ghost reaching out to him from beyond the grave and all that. But this spectre, this faceless spirit that haunted his dreams- didn't smell, feel or speak like the Buffy he'd known. He dreamt of teaching her how to fight, how to con, how to steal and kill and a dozen other things, and to do it all without getting caught. Skills he'd picked up over the last century, and perfected in the last forty years. Just tricks and techniques that helped make the endless life of a creature of the night that much more entertaining and easy.

But why the hell he was dreaming of passing these acquired skills on to a sodding faceless girl, he hadn't a damn clue.

Hell, he'd never even taught Dru how to drive, and he'd loved Dru to death and back. Then again, the thought of Dru behind the wheel of anything didn't exactly bring the most pleasant of visions to mind.

But these dreams felt so frighteningly _real_, and in them, he was so -different – so careful, gentle even! William Railroad-Spike the Bloody; gentle! It was balls! And yet…in these dreams he somehow _was_ gentle. They were Jarring, these dreams of this faceless girl, her hair the fragrance of honeysuckle, her tears hot and damp as she sobbed into his chest. His own cheeks, wet with tears of sorrow he hadn't cried in a hundred years…

Spike threw the smoke to the ground, grinding it under his boot in disgust.

"Fucking Initiative bastards! You twisted me. Neutered me. Turned me into a bleedin' pansy..."

He reached over to the cabinet beside the mattress, seizing his half-full bottle of vodka, and slugged back a long swig. The burn felt sweet as he swallowed, and kept swallowing until the last drop. Then he hurled the bottle against the wall of his crypt, watching it shatter in satisfaction. No more dreaming now. No more of this bollocks. He'd drink himself into comatose slumber if that's what it took.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….……………………………………………………………………………….

Richard looked aghast at the remains of the blackened kitchen; the oven now merely a twisted and burnt heap of metal. Shards of glass, broken dishes and tile lay everywhere. "Dawn did this?" He asked softly, confusion and disbelief warring with sick horror as he surveyed the ruined kitchen. Broken and blackened fragments crunching underfoot as he turned.

Jason swallowed, nodding. "Yeah. And that's not all. Shang's in the bathroom right now with Cherry, she's washing his eyes out. Dawn- well, she threw chilli in his eyes. The others ran after her but she was too fast, she must have hotwired the jeep."

"Did you follow her?"

Jason coughed uncertainly. "She, uh, managed to stall the other cars too, jammed the exhaust pipes. Pretty sure she used bananas. We called for backup, but she took off pretty fast."

Richard looked up at the dented and charred ceiling, his fingers forming into fists. His jaw clenched, he could feel the muscles in his arms and back tensed up, rippling under his skin. His already thread-bare control was slipping.

Jason lowered his head, nearly cowering. He had failed. Failed Anita, failed his alpha. He had let the pack down. He choked back a swallow, trying to keep his mind blank, preparing himself for his inevitable punishment.

Richard growled, his eyes burning yellow with fury, his hands reaching out for Jason-

"Stop!"

Anita slipped in front of Richard, her touch soothing and calming the raging beast within him.

"We'll deal with blame later. Right now we need to find Dawn. This has gotten way out of control. We need everybody we can get to help search for her."

Richard shuddered, his eyes closing as he slowly regained control. His wolf was still hungry for blood and destruction, but he ruthlessly pushed it down, regaining his control. When he looked at her again, his anger had been replaced with a broken sadness. His eyes swept over the destruction surrounding them.

"I don't understand. How could she-" he broke off with a shake of his head.

"I don't either, but I want Dawn back here, and I want her safe. The questions can wait."

Anita looked him unwaveringly in the eye, her voice strained.

"We need to find her, find out what this is all about. Oh god Richard I want my baby back-" her words cracked as she broke into a strangled sob, her face torn with as much torment and confusion as he felt inside.

Richard wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close.

"We'll get her back, I promise you, we will find her," he whispered harshly. "And we'll fix whatever this is."

After a long moment they released each other, and Richard set his pent up energy to work, trying to cover all the bases to get Dawn back.

"Does Jean Claude know she's missing?"

"Yeah. He's awake, and he knows. He's trying to mobilise the city, but not all of the vampires have risen yet. But Dawn knows that Jean Claude rules the city, if she doesn't want to be found, she probably won't risk going there."

"What about Dolph?"

Anita shook her head. "Not yet. I want to keep this with us . There's no telling what Dawn will do if she thinks she's in trouble with the police, she desperate, she might run even further or do something that even we cannot protect her from. Anyway, Jean has some contacts in the force that will keep an eye out for her, crooked cops I know but its the best option we have."

Richard considered this, and then reluctantly nodded. "Jesus... so what, we just wait?"

Anita gripped her phone harder, letting out a steady breath. "We'll wait until Damian gets up. She might call… and eventually somebody's going to spot my car. Half the pack is cruising the roads, and I sent the pard to watch her friends in case she shows up." She shook her head in sad reflection. "I never realised she had so few friends."

They held each other then, in the middle of the bombed out kitchen, each desperate for comfort, lost in their own swirling thoughts. The shadows deepened, and they watched dully as the last rays of the sun finally evaporated from the kitchen walls.

The stairs creaked and groaned as Damian slowly ascended, the door silently swinging open as the vampire stood there. His expression was impassive as marble as his eyes swept the devastation that had once been the kitchen. He simply lifted an eyebrow as he turned to them, a slight frown tugging at his lips. He opened his mouth to speak, but just then the phone in Anita's hand rang shrilly, startling them all.

Pulling from Richard's arms, she frantically pressed the button. "Dawn? Oh- yes- oh God! Where? Ok, we'll be there in ten minutes."

Anita turned to them, her face drawn pale with worry.

"They just found my car abandoned on the city outskirts. Dawn wasn't there!"

"Come on," Richard growled, turning to the hall. "Lets go."

**7. Runaway**

**RUNAWAY**

Her hands trembling and slick with sweat, she tried another number –Anya this time. She was almost always at the magic shop, counting her precious money. Right now even an uber-capitalist ex-vengeance demon would do. But again, the receiver emitted that same monotonous tone; Number not recognisable. She could feel a scream of frustration building at the back of her throat. Heart pounding even faster than before, she gazed dumbly at the phone, that feeling of sick dread seeping back in. What now-

"Hey Chiquita, you going to use that phone or just stare at it all night?" A rasping voice jolted her out of her panicked daze, and she jerked around. A gaunt man, his scraggly-bearded face pocked and greasy, glared down at her with barely concealed irritation. She hadn't even noticed his presence.

"What? Oh right, yeah, I was just phoning home, but the phone's not working-"

Dawn gave a small _eeep_ as the man leaned over and grabbed the phone right out of her hand, depressing the receiver. The small eager hum of the dial tone emitted from the phone. The man grunted, pushing his way in front of the payphone. Inserting his change, he started pressing numbers, completely ignoring Dawn half-hearted protestations.

Dejected and feeling increasingly sicker by the moment, Dawn turned and made her way back over to the jeep. She needed to ditch the wheels, but not quite yet. Another of Spike's lessons came to mind; use every opportunity to the maximum.

Maybe there was stuff in the Jeep that she could use. Money would be nice, a mobile phone even better.

It took a couple minutes to search the jeep's interior, but she didn't come up with anything. There were no handy wallets stuffed with bills or mobile phones lurking in any of the car compartments; only the cup holder of loose change that she had already dug into for her futile phone-call attempts. She did a half full bottle of soda-pop and a Snickers bar in the glove compartment, which she happily munched on as she popped the trunk and walked around to check. Empty. Shit.

Dawn sighed and sat down on the open trunk bed. She stared distractedly out over her darkened surroundings, sipping at the pop and idly pulling at a loose thread on the trunk's carpet. She tried to figure out her next best move, trying to ignore the welling sense of helplessness threatening to consume her. As she shifted her position, she felt something jab into her butt. Moving to the side, she peered over her shoulder down at the carpet and noticed a well camouflaged hook, flush with the trunk floor.

Frowning, she stood up, and bending closer, reached down and pulled on the hook. A whole section of the carpet easily pulled away like butter, revealing a shiny silver compartment below. Dawn's eyebrows quirked in curiosity; how intriguing. Who would have a secret, locked compartment in the trunk anyways? Hmm. Just another sign that those whackos who claimed to be her family were bad news. She just hoped it wasn't drugs stashed in there –or body parts. Her fingers caressed the eight digit multi-combination Sedex lock sealing the compartment. Somebody sure was paranoid, but what were they hiding?

Dawn bit her lip, eyeing the lock in a mix of curiosity and hesitation. She never could keep her nose out of other people's secrets, especially when they were locked away so enticingly.

Hidden compartments with super-locks were no exception to this little habit.

She punched the digits randomly, feeling for any tale tell looseness or tension that would indicate a correct one. Spike hated combination locks, preferring to use brute strength rather than fiddle around with them. He'd taught her a few basic tricks for cracking combinations, but this one was obviously beyond what little she knew. On a whim, she dialled Buffy's birthday. Nope. Next was her mother's. Still nothing. Hmm...

She hesitated for a moment, and then slowly punched in her own birthday. She cringed at the almost fatalistic sound of the lock clicking open.

Shit, shit shit. It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean a thing-

With a soft hydraulic _whoosh_ the compartment top swung up and back, and Dawn's mouth popped open, her sudden doubt and panic momentarily stalled by amazement.

"Fucking. Bollocks." she whispered. This was _so_ not good.

An array of guns and blades lay before her -and was that a flame thrower? Jesus! It was like a scene straight out of the Matrix! She had never seen so much automatic hardware in her life. Each "toy" had its own special slot, and they all looked well cared for. And also -disturbingly- well used.

A metallic sheen caught her eye, and with slightly trembling hands, Dawn carefully lifted out two highly polished and slender identical daggers. The workmanship was stunning, and the weight perfect for throwing.

There was a longer matching sword lying beside them. Setting down the throwing knives, she took up the sword. Oh man, Buffy would have loved this- at that thought a terrible wave of pain rose up in her mind. She shook the thought of her sister away; she couldn't afford to think of Buffy now, she needed to focus. There was a small inscription on the handle and Dawn squinted to read it in the gloom. It was in French, but the only word she recognised was _petite_- the rest was lost on her.

She stared at the weapons, thinking. _What to do now?_

The answer came to her surprisingly easily, and twenty minutes later Mr. greasy-guy at the pay-phone was now the proud owner of one French-engraved sword and she was now 200 bucks richer. She had a strong suspicion that she was on the short end of the deal, but whatever. She needed cash, and couldn't be picky. And what did she care anyways? The sword belonged to her more-than-likely-criminal kidnappers.

Besides, she had decided to keep the daggers for herself, and had taken a few other interesting items as well. Even better, she had managed to flag down a taxi willing to take her to the St Louis main bus depot for $25. She had a new plan now; get to St Louis , buy a pre-paid mobile and get on a grey hound to Sunnydale.

If she still couldn't contact the gang from a cell, then she would have to assume that something bad had gone down, and they all might be in trouble. Who knew, maybe it would be up to her to save the day? She couldn't help but grin at the thought of _her_ rescuing _them_ for a change.

If she couldn't get through to the scoobies, she would try Angel or Cordy. They would help. If Angel knew she was missing, he would wig out. Hell, he would probably even work alongside Spike to find her! She giggled, picturing Spike and Angel, angrily bickering like mother hens while desperately trying to find her. Perfect! She nodded to herself, looking out the taxi window as the darkness flew past.

Everything would be okay. Please God let everything be okay.

…………………………………………………………………………….

"Tell me what you did to my daughter, you snivelling bastard!"

Anita slammed his face back into the gravely dirt, revelling in the sound of his nose crunching sickly against the ground, followed by howls of pain muffled by the earth. She rose from her crouch over him and kicked him savagely in the ribs as he tried to curl away from her.

"Ma Petite."

Her eyes still wild with rage, she glanced over to see Jean Claude and Asher standing resolutely behind her. She hadn't even heard them approach. Damn. Richard must have called for him through the marks. Angrily, she whirled back towards the man cowering in a heap at her feet, raising a fist to pummel him some more.

"Anita, _**stop!**_"

She lowered her clenched fist, her chest heaving in fury and despair as she turned back to them.

"He knows where Dawn is. He did something to her. He has my sword." Anita growled, motioning for Jason to hold the man up again.

"Enough, Anita. This is not the way."

**8. Truth**

**TRUTH**  
Jean Claude carefully moved up to her, his hand reaching out almost hesitantly as he caressed her face. A slow thrum resonated within her, easing the murderous haze that filled her.

"Please Ma Petite, allow me do what you should not. You are too filled with lust for vengeance, we will not find Dawn this way."

Anita stilled, her eyes clenching tightly as she gave a short jerky nod. Richard -damn him- stepped up, putting his arms around her shoulders. His grip felt so warm and gentle as he tentatively led her away, like she was made of fragile china. Or maybe more like volatile explosive material.

Jean Claude knelt down, a silk handkerchief suddenly in his hand as he dabbed at the man's blood-soaked and broken face, while Jason untied his bound hands. The man looked up hopefully with his one good eye, the other nearly swollen shut. His face was a mask of blood and bruises, his lips gashed and puffy as he tried to mumble something.

Jean Claude dabbed his bloody lips almost tenderly, cutting off his ragged words.

"Ah, yes, you and I will talk, my friend. And you will tell me everything you know. I will know if you lie, mon-ami, and if you attempt to deceive me, I will turn you and torture you every night for all eternity." He smiled coolly, allowing his fangs to peek out from his lips, his eyes blazing blue as he cupped his chin towards him. The man's eyes widened in terror, and he nodded with a wince.

Anita watched from a short distance away, hugging herself. He was right, but damn it if she still wanted to go over there and pound the life out of that punk. Just keep on hitting and stomping until he was just a lump of red meat in the grass…

When they had first arrived at where her abandoned Jeep had been found, Richard had partially changed, just enough that he could smell more keenly but still retain a somewhat human appearance. Dawn's scent had led to a payphone not too far away, and from there a fainter trail had led them to a greasy, drugged-out guy who had Anita's sword wrapped up in his trunk. Dawn's trail had gone cold from there.

Whatever had happened to her daughter, the druggie with _her_ sword in his car had the answer. Jason and Richard had dragged the guy out of the open and into the nearby woods, while her fear boiled and morphed into uncontrollable, seething rage. She would have gladly killed him with her bare hands if not for the fact that Dawn was still out there somewhere. Even then, If Jean Claude hadn't intervened, Anita knew he probably would have ended up dead anyways, information or no information.

She watched Jean Claude question the man. His voice never rose from its soothing cadence, and he patiently asked question after question, getting a fearful answer every time. Finally he stood up, motioning Asher over. Whispering something softly to him, Asher nodded and -without even looking at Anita- knelt down and grabbed the man's head in his hands, turning his gaze. The man went completely limp as his wide eyes were caught in the vampire's mesmerizing thrall, and then with no warning, Asher grasped the man in his arms, and in one fluid motion stood and took flight from the forest clearing.

"No!" Anita cried out, her fury once again swallowing up her rationality in a swirling tidal-wave

"Bring him back! Bring him back _now!_ I'm warning you, Jean Claude!" Anita hissed angrily, roughly pushing Richard away, her hand suddenly, inexplicably gripping her handgun. When had she drawn it from her holster?

"Calm yourself, Anita," Jean Claude snapped. "He knows nothing about Dawn's whereabouts; she sold him your sword and took a taxi cab somewhere. Please, Ma Petit, cool your anger. It will not help us in this hunt, and will in fact make things more difficult. If you cannot bring your hysterics under control, you must remain at home."

"This is not some, some…_hunt_ Jean Claude! This is my…_our_ daughter, not some animal. And don't you dare lecture me on how to behave."

"Anita, he's right…You aren't helping Dawn. And this _is_ a hunt; for whatever reason, Dawn is running. Until we find her, we'll keep searching, but if, for whatever reason she goes into hiding, then it _will_ be a hunt". Richard paused, his eyes almost pleading. "We need you for this Anita, but you need to calm down a bit. Please."

Anita screwed her eyes shut, her mouth set in a grim line. Both men silently watched her, Richard almost holding his breath. Finally she exhaled, holstering her gun. She opened her eyes and looked at the Master Vampire. She looked drained.

"How much- how much money did she get for my sword?"

"Two hundred dollars, Ma petite." Jean Claude answered calmly.

Richard swore softly.

"Dawn knows that sword is worth thousands! She could have pawned it for a hell of a lot more-"

"She did it to spite me. It's a message." Anita said tiredly, running a hand through her hair. "Tell me what he said, Jean Claude. Everything."

Her hand rubbing at a throbbing ache in her forehead, Anita listened as Jean Claude told her and Richard what the druggie had admitted to him. She tried to listen objectively as she could. This was just like a case. Just like police work. She needed to lock away the part of herself that was a terrified and emotionally-fraught mother. Right now she had to be Anita Blake; cool and collected investigator. She needed to, because that's who Dawn needed her to be.

When he finished, she spoke, her voice forcefully restrained.

"Two hundred dollars is a pretty small amount, she can't go far. Jean Claude, contact your 'police dogs', find out which cab took her fare and where she was dropped off. And get the company that owns that payphone by the jeep to see what calls were made from it in the last hour. Richard, come with me back to the jeep, I need to see if Dawn took anything else from the trunk. If she's armed, we need to warn our people. Those weapons aren't standard issue; they can do serious harm to weres. When we locate her, nobody should approach until one of us gets there."

"As you wish, Ma Petite."

"And where did Asher take that guy?"

"Ah Ma Petite, so concerned, and only a moment ago you wanted his blood," Jean Claude tutted in mock rebuke, a soft, sad smile playing on his lips.

"Asher will smash his car and leave him it in a ditch somewhere. He will awaken tomorrow and will assume that he sustained his injuries in the crash. Even if by some miracle he remembers some of this night's events, it will avail him nothing."

Anita sighed, stepping forward and, without a word, Jean Claude opened his arms. She leaned into his embrace, his strength seeping into her. "I'm sorry", she murmured. He kissed her forehead softly, and she felt Richard close in behind her, his hand resting on her shoulder as he completed their circle.

Dawn shuddered, leaned over, and violently retched into the stained toilet bowl, the newspaper crumpled tightly in her shaking fist. Outside the public bathroom stall she could hear the intercom announcements of buses arriving and leaving, people hustling and bustling about the world outside her cubicle. But not her world.

She could hardly breathe, and it felt like a heavy pressure was beating down on her brain. Her stomach revolved in nausea and she threw up into the toilet again. Barely aware of the disgusting wetness seeping through her jeans from the filthy tiled floor where she knelt, she closed her eyes, feeling hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She just wanted to go home, but now it looked like home was impossibly beyond her reach.

"Hey, you in there; you done yakking yet? Get yer ass moving!" The door shuddered as somebody kicked it.

Wiping her mouth with one sleeve and her stained cheeks with the other, Dawn staggered to her feet. Unbolting the door, she ignored the glaring women with a toddler tucked under her arm and a cigarette hanging from her lip. Crossing to the sink, she turned on a tap and gargled the chemical-tangy water, washing away the acrid taste of her vomit. She couldn't even bare to look at her own reflection. Numbly, she shut off the tap and shuffled out of the bathroom.

She couldn't think. She didn't know what to do. Her whole world had just crumbled again. _Focus, focus, focus._ Just breathe. Don't think about it, just find somewhere that's safe. Everything else could wait – she just needed to find a safe place. A breathing space. She tried to mentally go through her memories of Spike's lessons. What would he suggest? Safety. But hiding in a crypt was not exactly the safest place for a teenage girl with no superpowers. Especially in this fucked up world, where everything seemed to be backwards-

Her mind flitted to the stories Buffy had told her about her time as Anne, when she had run away to LA. The stories had totally been shared to scare Dawn into never running away, but they applied better than anything else she could think up.

Taking a deep breath, Dawn turned and walked out the depot. She would find safety, and she would figure somethin out from there. She just couldn't think too much about it. _Just move, Dawn._

One taxi cab fare and three buses later she reached her destination. Flipping her hair to the side, the small crucifix hanging from her neck glinted in the streetlight. Crossing the sidewalk, she walked up to the surprisingly un-ornate door and pounded firmly. Trying to look as lost, frightened and forlorn as she truly felt, Dawn waited patiently until the door opened.

"Please help me, Sister. My mom is in the hospital and my step-dad wanted to do bad things to me. I- I just didn't know where else to go…"

"Oh, my poor child – quickly, come inside."

Thanks to Yakoba for being the best beta!

Thank you... and please ... on my knees and just plain begging... pls review... good or bad - its all good


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 9

The street lamps were still alight as the black of night slowly turned into the early grey of morning. Except for the occasional passing car, all was quiet on the ordinary suburban estate. A large silver cross fixed atop the simple white building glinted in the early morning rays.

A side door softly opened and a lone girl stealthily slid out, looking wearily around before taking a deep breath to brace herself she started across the lawn; away from the safety she thought the convent would bring.

Dawn pursed her lips, stifling a yawn. She felt so tired, but in the end, it had been no hard decision to leave the nunnery. She'd hardly slept the night anyways, tossing and turning, muffling the urge to scream and throw things and just cry at the unfairness that was her life.

iDawn Summers – the key of all things that totally suck./i

Laying awake on the hard, uncomfortable bed in the room the nuns had given her, Dawn had come to a number of possible conclusions:

She was crazy -and her life sucked.

She had been transported into a parallel universe/dimension/whatever (maybe the very one where Willow the vamp came from?) The how and why she had no freaking clue about, but she has suspicions that it was probably either a wish demon or some pesky monks up to their old tricks. And her life sucked.

This wasn't really happening and she was just having a nightmare, maybe some sort of demony, magic-induced nightmare. However, the overwhelming old lady smell of the nunnery, combined with the harsh wool blankets and starched sheets they had given, convinced her that no demon could even be that cruel.

Or maybe she had fell through a portal, like Willow had said happened to Angel…though that didn't explain how all those weirdos knew who she was, or the fact that she didn't remember falling through any portals.

Somebody had somehow altered time and space and only Dawn- as the mystical key of ultimate suckitude- was aware of it.

The universe hated her and was making her go through a Sam Beckett – Quantum leap experience. And did she mention that her life sucked? Because it did.

How that Anita lady and all those hunky dudes fit into any of these scenarios Dawn wasn't exactly sure. Even worse, she was strongly leaning towards scenario b being the truth.

If she saw any gloating, scaly chicks with pendants around their neck she was iso/i going to jump their ass.

But regardless; she still had to stick to her original plan: she still had to get out of dodge city, and find the others if she could.

But what if she left St Louis and the portal of however she got here disappeared? She might loose her only chance of getting home… or even worse, what if the Scooby gang came looking for her, but she left the portal's vicinity, and they never found each other, because magic was weird and unpredictable and maybe this world was as big as earth's, and….arggggggghhhhhh!

She felt like her brain was going to explode into little jelly pieces.

She needed to do research. Scooby style. And then make some decisions.

And to do that she needed to make sure she was not picked up by the freakazoids who were probably hunting her down right now, probably along with the Police and child services.

She'd overheard the Nuns whispering late into the night, debating about and finally agreeing to contact social services in the morning, and Dawn iso/i didn't need that complication catching up to her. She'd left a small handwritten letter on her pillow thanking them for their help, and how her aunt was going to come and pick her up from some made up intersection. Hopefully that would allay their concerns long enough for her to get far enough away.

A far bigger problem was that whacko lady Anita; if she called the Police, Dawn could expect to be hunted down -not least for grand theft auto, driving without a license and whilst being underage, assault…oh man, oh man. The rap sheet was just getting longer by the second.

The thought came to her as she made her way out of the suburbs and towards a more tattered, urban looking locale. She needed a disguise!

She could look older, and less suspicious, and then she could find a quiet place to research about this crazy dimension, and she also hopefully find a way to alert the scoobies to her whereabouts, if they could even come looking for her where she was.

Rain splattered on her face, and Dawn glared up at the sky.

"It's official. The universe hates me," she muttered. Hoisting the rucksack more firmly on her shoulder, she started trudging determinedly through the shower.

Ok, focus. Places to be, things to do.

An hour later saw Dawn standing on front of a small, dingy shop as it was just opening for the day. Dawn smiled as she looked over the large swirling letters on the sign above the door, and in the tiny display window. Oh yeah, this was so perfect.

Striding briskly forward, she opened the door, wind and rain swirling in behind her announcing her entrance. A short, chubby girl, probably no older than Buffy, poked her head out from under the counter. Her straight hair was black as night, her scowling face thick with make up, and Dawn couldn't help but notice the big shiny ring through her nose, along with the many other various piercings adorning her face.

"Jeeze, kid, you look like a drowned rat!"

Ignoring the comment, and the fact that she felt like a drowned rat too, Dawn stepped towards the counter, suppressing a shiver. She was drenched to the bone.

She forced an earnest but bland expression on her face, and pulled out her hundred dollars.

"I want… I need to embrace the darkness", she stated intensely, almost defiantly at the moody Goth girl.

It must have been the right thing to say, because the girl blinked in surprise before walking around the counter, this time critically eyeing Dawn from top to bottom, one pierced eyebrow raised in assessment.

"Wicked." she finally replied, snatching the bills from Dawn's hand, her face lit up with anticipation.

Anita traced the small grainy figure frozen in front of her with one finger, her eyes locked pleadingly on the screen. She nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, it's Dawn."

"You sure? The picture is kind of fuzzy-"

"I'm her mother, Richard, I know my daughter." Anita absently snapped, not even looking around to address him, her attention fully absorbed on her daughter's blurry visage.

The security guard standing beside her shifted uncomfortably before speaking up.

"That's what I thought too… it was the only person matching the description that was given to us, and so I tracked the girl's movements through the cameras. She changed buses a couple times, and finally got off at and Elder and Lewis Junction. At that point she must have carried on by foot, or got picked up by car, but we have no more cctv footage. I'm sorry, I wish there was more."

The man looked around at the others with an almost puppyish expression on his face.

"You have done well, Daniel, very well. See Requiem on you way out and he will see that you are…suitably rewarded for your work." Jean Claude patted the man gently on his head, his voice heavy with unspoken promise. Daniel closed his eyes in ecstasy, almost whimpering before scampering from the room.

"I hate it when you do that," grumbled Richard. "Makes me itchy."

Jean Claude shrugged nonchalantly with the trace of a smirk, and turned his attention back to Anita. His long slender fingers slipped up her neck, massaging her tense shoulders.

"So, Ma petite, what will you have us do now?"

Anita turned to him, her eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"At least now we know she's probably still in the city. Between taxis and buses at least half her money must be gone now, and she won't get far with that."

Anita paused, biting her lip as she thought.

"She must have bedded down with somebody she knows for the night, somebody in that area. I just don't know who… Oh God why don't I know who?" She frowned in concentration, glancing back at the frozen image on the flat TV screen.

"She hates mornings. Hell, she's probably still sleeping, so now's probably the best time to find her, when she's not on the move. Put the best scent trackers in the area and see if they can find her scent and track it. We should also check up on the pawn shops in case she tried to hock any more of my stuff from the jeep for money."

Richard came around, leaning on the TV.

"I have somebody looking at her laptop and iphone right now, so hopefully we should have some information soon. But we need to lock down the city; if she's still here and she gets more money, she could go anywhere-"

Richard paused at Anita's sharp look

"…and I believe she is still here," he added soothingly. "But we have to make she doesn't run where we can't find her, or get her back safely."

He turned to the Master of the City. "My wolves are ready and at your command, Jean Claude – but this time only", he added, his finger raised warningly.

"Oui d'accord." Jean Claude said with a slight incline of his head. He turned to his right hand man. "Asher, please arrange this…" he continued in a flurry of French to the other vampire, who merely listened and nodded.

"What's he saying?" Richard asked Anita irritably.

"He said he wants everybody in on this, even if all the clubs and the Circus have to close for awhile. He also wants roving search teams and stationary look-outs at all major venues and exit points. Bus terminals, train station and the airport. And if Dawn isn't found by then, the vamps will start shaking down the main areas once the sun falls."

"Those French lessons have really paid off," Richard commented wryly.

Anita smiled at him briefly, before turning her attention to Jean Claude, who had finished instructing his confidant.

"Ma petite, ma petite, we will make the arrangements and Richard's wolves will start the day search. But Anita, you must promise me", he added sternly, "that you will not act rashly. Please, Ma petite, promise me this so I can retire with at least this worry at rest."

Anita nodded, her eyes straying to the video screen again. Jean Claude sighed, his strong arms coming around her, his chin resting on her head.

"Do not despair, Anita. We will get her back."

Spike shivered and coughed. The visions were getting worse.

No longer bound by sleep, he was now getting flashes and glimpses of memories of things he'd never done, when he was awake, prowling the darkness.

Drinking himself into oblivion was no longer helping.

Sometimes, he almost could swear he could smell the vanilla and honeysuckle of her skin.

Who was this girl that haunted him so? Was this retribution? A soul he had killed trying to gain vengeance from beyond the grave?

Or maybe those damn soldier scientists planting fake memories in his head.

Night after night had flown by, and as each passed, he was slowly, inexorably, loosing himself. Yesterday he had heard what he swore was her laughter, and the sweet smell of vanilla carried on the breeze. He had raced towards the sound and smell without thought, without reason, across the park, his black leather duster fluttering behind him as he tore through the gloom.

Spying a young girl joking with a group of giggling girls, her glossy brown hair had beckoned him. It was her!

He had spun her around, and then stumbled back as a stranger's face stared back at him.

Her gasp and then screams of fear brought people running, and with one last bewildered look he had taken off. His fright had almost been as great as hers.

What was wrong with him? Why was he turning into some shoddy Angel-like lout, driven mad by bloody memories? And ones that weren't even real!

He had made up his mind. He would return to Sunnydale, make those girly-loving witches help him out of this jam.

They owed him, they owed him big time. After all, he had saved….

Saved who?

His mind stuttered and he pursed his lips. Who had he saved?

Not Buffy, she was stone cold in her grave.

The witches had saved themselves…and not the other scoobies, he could care less what happened to them.

No he had only cared for Buffy and… Jesus, there was something he was forgetting! Something momentous.

Somebody had messed with his sodding brain.

He threw his cig down, his heel grinding it almost automatically as he grabbed up his duster. Time to see some witches about a girl.

Dawn surveyed herself in the shop window; damn it was impressive! That goth girl- Star had been her name- was good. She had seemed to take it as a personal mission to turn Dawn into her own personal Goth Barbie.

After a quickly fabricated sob-story of cold and heartless parents, mean bullies at school and a cute goth boy she had crushed on forever, Star had been all action, only slightly challenged by the meagre amount of money Dawn had to give, considering the mammoth job needed.

However, her eyes had lit up like Christmas lights when Dawn had presented her with the pure silver hip flask filled with holy water, and the silver ninja stars she had taken from i_that women's/i_ jeep.

"Wicked cool, this gets you the full treatment," Star had pronounced with a gleam in her eye before dragging Dawn to the changing room. Throwing one set of clothes at her after another, Dawn had been dressed up and then down again as outfit after outfit was tried on.

It was almost like pretty women, sans a slick and sexy Richard Gere, Dawn though with a grin.

Finally, Star had announced with an air of a haute couture designer that she was satisfied.

Deep blood red doc martin boots with a skull motif, black thick patterned tights with small red diamonds at the seam, and a short tight skirt that was so teeny-weeny that Dawn was sure her mother would have killed her for wearing it. But it was the blood red, silky deep scooped blouse with inbuilt bustier (giving her a massive cleavage) that completed the outfit; she looked sexy as hell!

But even then, Star had frowned. "Oh girl, you look like jail bait. We need to fix that."

It took another three hours in the back room, between the few customers that came into the shop, before Star completed her transformation. A ton of make up, some wash out black hair dye, a bunch of cheap silver jewellery and a cool blood red messenger bag to put her other three brand new outfits and makeup kit.

Her own mother wouldn't even recognise her now, and if Buffy could see her, she was probably turning even faster in her grave. For some obscure reason this last fleeting thought made Dawn grin.

For the first time in what seemed like ages, she had really enjoyed herself.

She liked this new Dawn; she looked hot, and slightly dangerous too, like somebody you just didn't mess with. Yeah, she liked the new her, alright. And just wait till Spike got a look at her.

She bounced down the sidewalk, enjoying the way older ladies frowned and men looked at her legs first and then her face second. Oh wow she felt powerful, like nothing could stop her now.

With a new look and a positive attitude she hit the library first, cheered that there was so much information on the supernatural, though most seemed to be full of inconsistencies and conjecture. Witchcraft seemed to be more widely documented, and an inkling of an idea started to germinate as she poured over books and articles. It took most of the afternoon, as she scribbled down notes and ideas. Finally she was satisfied she had enough info; Tara would be proud of her.

Her next stop had been a seedy pawn shop where one of the silver daggers had netted her another $600 (and damn it, she iknew/i that guy from the night before had stiffed her!) However, she quickly blew a huge chunk of her new cash at several magic shops and herbal remedy outlets. It was pretty amazing the stuff you could get on the open market in this world. Tara would have busted a gut at all the stuff available, and on sale, too!

Sighing fondly, Dawn reminisced on her first cooking/magic lesson with Tara.

_i__"Dawn, magic is kind of like baking a cake." Remarked Tara softly as she measured the flour and sugar. "You start off with a basic recipe, timing and quantity and then you kind of start playing around trying different things in it, making it suit you. Everybody likes their cakes in different ways, some like to add a touch of cinnamon, some think brown sugar is better than white sugar. It's why witches keep coded grimmoires. They develop their own special kind of recipes for doing stuff their way. _

"_Like how your spells are often pink and Willow__ is all swirly and wham bang?" Dawn snuck her spoon in the cake mixture and tasted the yummy goodness that was unbaked cake mix._

"_Yes exactly. But the best bits__, Dawn, are when you start combining recipes, you could find the ultimate death by chocolate cake with zero calories, or it could go as flat as a pancake. Willow's really good at that side, I think it's cause she was a bit of a science nerd." _

_Tara smiled fondly, before adding some chocolate and grated carrots to the mix. Dawn wrinkled her nose up as __Tara started beating it fiercely. It looked kinda disgusting. _

_Dawn nodded as she munched on an apple, "so__, you can teach me right?" _

"_Yes and no", Tara beamed at her as she started to beat in the almonds, "its not just about knowing right words and incantations, it also __about belief, faith and … power. Willows got it in spades, it's like she's a super cake cooker. I think I am more like a… a hand whisk." Tara brushed a floury hand over her face. _

"_My magic is more controlled but when me and Willow__ join as i… well in a magic way… not in any other way, not that would be bad but.. well, uh, yeah…" Tara stuttered to a halt, her face flushing pink, and Dawn hid her grin behind her apple. Finally Tara coughed, turning back to her mixture with renewed effort._

"_S__o basically, most people can do smaller simpler spells with enough practice and belief, but with the hellmouth and you being the key means- I don't know. I can teach you some basics, simple stuff I learned when I was kid, but it's really your own journey to make."_

_For the next two hours Tara and her had chanted and spellcast in the garden while the cake had baked.__ They had summoned a pretty swarm of butterflies and had made a flower change colour. All very cool. And then afterwards they had looked in puzzlement at the lopsided flat disaster of Tara's cake…/i _

Dawn smiled happily at the memory.

Tara had unknowingly taught her a lot more than she had realised. Oh, she had always kept the magic lessons light-hearted and pretty, but Dawn was far too eager to know more.

She'd even taken to reading spell books she probably shouldn't have instead of doing her homework when she was being _baby sat_ by Anya in the magic shop.

Eventually, she had snuck into Willow and Tara's room, where she'd found Willows' journal, her unguarded notes on magic, and had learned by heart as many spells as she could. amongst others, was the spell Buffy had used when she thought a spell had been used on their mom.

A spell to reveal things otherwise hidden.

It was this very spell she was now going to use with another one to give her a _super cake _and hopefully to show her a way home from this nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

**ST LOUIS**** UNIVERSITY LIBRARY**

Dawn nibbled on her lip as she thoughtful tapped her pen against a tome on spells and witchcraft. She was feeling positive, new clothes, new look and hey presto she felt like she could take on the world and more specifically one small insignificant spell. The notes she had jotted down from the books from the occult section was all pretty cool stuff, helping her check and fine tune the spell she was working on. It was actually pretty easy she thought, just like baking a cake! Maybe she had an affinity for this magical stuff just like a natural witch, just like Wills and Tara. Maybe this was her calling, her direction in life. After all she was the Key. So that had to count for something. She smiled she couldn't wait to show Spike all she had achieved he would be proud of her.

"Penny for them"

Dawn gave an eep of surprise nearly falling off her seat, as a young man with shaggy brown hair in dreadlocks sat down opposite her, his eyes sparkling and a smile on his lips.

"Penny for your thoughts?" The boy rubbed his chin ruefully as Dawn looked at him blankly. "Its an expression, you know penny for your thoughts, though I don't know why you would give somebody a penny… bugger I am messing this up aren't I."

He shook his head and with a disarming smile held out his hand, "Lets start again I'm Matt from England, hence the weird accent." He looked at her expectantly.

Dawn looked at him blankly and then his hand. OHMYGOD Ohmygod Ohmygod he was hitting on her… … oh you numbskull shake his hand before he thinks you are a complete dweeb.

"I..I'm D..D,.., I'm mean I'm Anne, ….errr …like Anne, everybody calls me Anne, cos its … its my name", she finished lamely as his warm hand curled around hers, the frission of contact sending small sparks up and down her spine and she actually felt her belly do a somersault.

"Well Anne, who everybody calls Anne, its nice to meet you."

He leaned over his eyes twinkling as peered at her through a heavy mop of hair "I couldn't resist interrupting you looked so serious, like the world was going to end. You looked like a girl that needed a double choco-latte with sprinkles… and," he paused dramatically "I just happen to know a small cafeteria within this very building."

"Ermm you do."

"Yep", he leaned in whispering "I know the lady behind the counter she gives me extra sprinkles and a cookie." He winked at her.

Dawn giggled, he was so cute. He grinned back a dimple appearing in his cheek, his eyes fell on her heavy witch tomes "Whoa heavy stuff, don't tell me you took credits in prenat thinking it was the easy option"

Dawn, gave him a goofy smile having no idea what he was talking about and shrugged "you got me."

"So about this date over doublechoc latte."

"Oh so it's a date now?" ohmygod she was flirting back with him, ohgod what was she doing this was nuts, but ohmygod he was so incredible cute, cuter than riley, more cool than oz and he was chatting her up! Throwing caution to the wind she smiled up at him, why the hell not, the spell was pretty much done and she had some hours to kill.

**SUNNYDALE – Buffyland**

Bloody freaking witches, Spike cursed under his breath as he took a deep drag of nicotine, kind of hard to achieve seeing as he was currently tied to a chair in the basement. That's why witches rhymes with bitches, he mused to himself they had a stick up their arse so far it would take a JCB to dig it out.

Bollocks, they were so touchy just because he enjoyed the sight of 2 nubile witches going at it, didn't mean he had turned evil. And if they hadn't wanted anybody to watch they should have made sure all the locks were on not just that flimsy easy to pick excuse of a lock on the back door. Blimey it wasn't even their house it was Buffy's, cheap conniving witches… sue him if he didn't have this damn chip in his head he would… he would …well he would do something after somebody untied him. He sighed he hadn't even gotten to ask them about his small problem.

He sighed he could hear them upstairs making a huge drama out of this, seemed Xander was all in favour of staking him or baking him. Anya bless her heart couldn't see the problem, Giles was siding with Xander. Willow was throwing a tantrum and Tara as usual wasn't saying anything. Bloody fantastic after two hundred years his fate was down to pack of immature juvenile imbeciles and a jumped up English prat.

**ST LOUIS**

Dusk had fallen, and Dawn was enchanted. Matt was eighteen and he even played the drums in a band back home in England. He was so cool, and he thought she was hot. His little glances, his touches as he tucked her hair behind her ear making her blush and smile and stammer. And he had kissed her, a slow teasing soft kiss. His eyes dancing as he smiled down at her face as she went pink, and then shyly lifted her face up for more kisses. Her first real kiss. Despite everything, despite being stranded in a strange place, with no family no nothing, despite everything that had happened over the last few month, and maybe just maybe because of them. Dawn has thrown caution to the wind and let herself enjoy this. A special moment in time where she could forget everything except this cute cute boy from England in front of her, the feel of his hands as he stroked her arm, the feel of his breath as he whispered in her ear, as they giggled, chatted and laughed together.

They were sitting in the park, a bottle of soft sparkling cider shared between them, his leather jacket over her shoulders as they flirted and teased each other. Soft kisses becoming more necking. Dawn completely blown away in the moment she felt so grown up, so much a woman.

"Whoa", Matt leaned back puling out a tin and some rasta paper, "there should be a law against you, you make me lose all sense I feel like I am sixteen again and necking with the local chicks back in London".

Dawn grinned her eye brows raised, "I kind of think we are breaking probably quite a few bye laws, you might get deported". She leaned forward and swiped his baccy tin, with a few well practiced motions she presented him with a perfect roll up. Thank you Spike!

Matt raised his eyebrow "Cool".

Dawn smiled up at him through her eyelashes, going for the sophisticated and mysterious look. "I am a girl of many talents."

He nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear, his breath warm and heavy "Mmmmm lets go back to my room and we can explore them together."

Dawn gulped, her eyes wide as she froze like a rabbit, whoa this was going to fast. She bit her lip trying to think of a way to slow things down. What the hell was she thinking, if all went well she would be away from this place by midnight. Dawn you idiot she chided herself as she started to push Matt away from her collarbone.

"Dawn?... Dawn is that you? …. DAWN MICHEL BLAKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" A panting middle aged and slightly overweight lady stood in front of them, dressed in hot pink running pants and wearing a black windcheater, her mouth opening and closing like a fish as her beady eyes went wide as they darted from Dawn to Matt to the empty cider bottle to the cigarette Matt held dangling from his fingers.

Dawn and Matt jerked guiltily away from each other.

"Do you know her?" Matt whispered at Dawn.

"No, no I think she's mad," replied Dawn her tummy was churning and her hands sweaty, she felt mortified as though her mum had caught her making out, and she didn't even know this lady. Oh boy she had a really bad feeling about this. "Come on we should go."

"Dawn you are not going anywhere with this man, does your mother know you are out with him, NO No don't answer that no way would Anita let you go out dressed like that with a boy like him", the women spat out giving Matt a disgusted look. "You better come with me Dawn I will take you home."

"Hey lady you better just back off, last time I heard this is a free country." Matt stood up, his body squaring up against this crazy lady, ready to do battle and protect his new girlfriend.

The women's face went bright red as she faced Matt wrathfully, pulling out a mobile phone.

"You dirty disgusting pervert, preying on a young girl like this".

Matt looked confused and stepped back, his hands held out "hey whoa we are not doing anything wrong."

Dawn her heart beating like a train grabbed the strange lady's mobile dashing it to the ground. Twirling around in a Buffyesque move, she hooked her foot around the women's ankles and yanked hard, watching with complete satisfaction as the women went crashing down in a flurry of pink and a yelp of astonishment.

Matt gaped his mouth slack in disbelief.

"Come on lets go." Dawn yelled at him before taking off her long legs pumping.

He hesitated for a few seconds, his hands held up as though is supplication to the lady sprawled on the ground. Fuck this he muttered as he legged it after his crazy girlfriend. The women's strident shouts echoing after them.

They paused at a bus stop, their chests heaving. Dawn started chuckling and then laughing almost hysterically oblivious to the odd look Matt was giving her, his face a mix of anger, confusion and suspicion.

"Oh boy did you see her face, oh man that was a trip." Dawn bent over clutching her tummy as she giggled, tears streaming down her face, the adrenalin rush still pumping through her body.

"That was assault Anne," he spat at her his face tight with supressed anger, "we could get kicked out of university, Christ I could be deported, are you insane?"

Faced with Matt's fury, Dawn laughter slowly died out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think." She swallowed, turning to face him trying to show her honest contrition. she couldn't use Sunnydale rules here. What was normal for the scoobies would seem freakish and weird even in this strange city.

"Jesus this is unreal", Matt shook his head, "Your name's not Anne is it?"

Dawn stilled, her eyes darting to his. Her silence was all the answer he needed. He closed his eyes. "How … how old are you?"

"Matt … I… I …Matt..".

"FUCK", he slammed his hand against the bus shelter, Dawn cringed back.

"You bitch, is this how you get your thrills."

"No… no I didn't mean… I just thought… I'm sorry". Dawn stammered, her eyes awash with tears.

Matt looked at her in angry disbelief, "I'm outta here."

"I'm sorry… please." Dawn repeated. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't , just don't…. look here's twenty bucks for the bus, call your mom or wait for that lady but go home, just go home and stop playing at being an adult or you will destroy somebody with your childish games."

He strode away without looking back. His contempt for her had been all too clear.

Dawn stood alone, a forlorn figure as she watched him disappear. Hands wrapped around herself, her eyes filled with tears that she angrily dashed from eyes. "Its all I seem to do destroy people." She whispered.

She crushed the twenty dollar bill in her hand, throwing it to the ground. She had a plan, she needed to get on with it.

**CIRCUS OF THE DAMNED**

"Ronnie, I need you to tell me exactly where you are."

Anita made urgent scribbling motions, snatching a pen from Richards proffered hand she started writing on the back of an envelope an address.

"Okay yes I know where that is I'll be there in 20 minutes.. yes…her hair…no I didn't know… SHE DID WHAT…I understand...I'll pay for it. This man…no did you see…. Okay stay there I'm leaving now."

Anita switched off her phone, already in a flurry of motion. "Lets go, we'll take my jeep. She was at the Memorial Park 30 minutes ago , Ronnie saw her with some man, she attacked Ronnie and then fled with this man."

Richard swore, his eyes going amber.

Jean Claude and Asher glanced at each other "we will fly ma petite, a different perspective may help."

"Ronnie says she's dyed her hair black and she's dressed like a," Anita closed her eyes briefly "like a teen hooker."

Jean Claude squeezed her arm gently "She is still within our domain, she is well, that is enough, we will find her Anita, I promise you this."

Three hours later Jean Claude was not feeling so confident. Despite trackers, despite swarming the area with vampires, despite both himself and Asher's vigilant watch from the skyline. They had no further sightings of Dawn. The rain had washed away her scent, and it seemed as if she had gone to ground perhaps with this older man she was seen with. Jean Claude snarled softly, paternal protectiveness rearing its ugly head.

There was a soft whoosh of air, and Asher gracefully landed beside him. He gave Jean Claude a slow shake of his head, his mouth tight.

There was something in the air, something was building, at first it had just been a subtle pressure like the first warnings of a storm. Gradually a more annoying insistent throb of magic filled the air. Difficult to pinpoint and vaguely irritating. Any other day he would have investigated and reprimanded the covens of witches that resided within his territory. Tonight however he had more important matters, but still the as the heady pull of magic filled the air, he felt compelled. From how Asher was shifting uneasily by his side he could feel it too.

A unexpected spike, caught both vampires attention and then like the predators they were they turned northwards. Jean Claude breathed deeply, his eyes narrowed as he gazed at the St Louis skyline.

"Dawn's school lies this way."

With no more words as one they leapt to the sky. If Jean Claude was right in his suspicions, the hunt was nearing its close. If he was wrong no matter he would take his wrath out on whichever witches were attempting an unauthorised spell of this magnitude.

Within minutes they landed on roof of a large school building, he could almost taste the magic on the air. The roof door was no hindrance, and they made their way silently through the corridors towards the steady pulse and ebb of magic.

They found her in a classroom, she had cleared the desks and chairs away and was sitting within a pentagram, chanting over a small bowl. White candles flickering at each corner. Around her was a large circle of salt. Jean Claude eyes widened as he took in the significance of this. Enough!

"Dawn stop." Jean Claude spoke firmly, his voice calm and beguiling. Allowing his own power to fill the room. Willing her to gaze at him. To the side he could see Asher move with prenatural speed behind her. All avenues now closed, Jean Claude relaxed marginally.

He stepped forward meaning to grab her, only to be brought up short, the circle had been closed he was unable to cross its barriers. His eyes darkened bleeding to deep blue.

Dawn gave a shriek, quavering before him. But still she kept her eyes averted. Muttering under her breath as she rummaged around, before holding up a large crucifix. "begone foul blood sucker", she called out.

Jean Claude paused slightly stunned. Anita took her to Church every Sunday, the crucifix should have been glowing like a supernova. Instead it remained inert, no more than a harmless trinket. Dawn was no longer a believer - she had lost her faith. He barely heard Asher's indrawn breath, as he too realised the significance.

Jean Claude sat down with graceful flourish, his legs crossed as he surveyed Dawn. Slowly he let his aura fill the room, he concentrated on Dawn, focusing his will on her.

"Dawn look at me."

Dawn's lips thinned, and she looked crossly at the cross before setting it down. Refusing to obey his soft entreaty she snarked back, "Go away fangface, I've had garlic and I bathed in holy water this morning."

"Dawn obey me, look at me, you want to look at me."

"Piss off."

Jean Claude mentally jerked back, to hear his sweet Dawn use such foul language to him was like a smack in the face to him. Even worse his abilities were having no effect over her protective circle.

Jean Claude looked at her thoughtfully, she had certainly changed since he had last seen her safe in her bed. Her once glorious soft glossy caramel brown hair was now a harsh jet black, her pretty face was plastered with goth make up. And her clothes…. Mon dieu she looked like coffin bait that frequented some of his establishments. She was ignoring him now, muttering about finishing the spell before any more interruptions. Jean Claude gauged the paraphilia and other items littered in her small circle. No good would come of this spell. She had to be made to stop.

"Your mother is worried about you, she longs to see you safe."

"She's NOT my mother, is this what this is about, that crazy lady asked you to find me?" There was venom in Dawn's voice.

Jean Claude blinked, but otherwise showed no other emotion.

"She carried you, she birthed you, she nourished you… who else would she be if not your mother?"

"You don't understand, none of you do, look just go away, I'll do this spell and I'll be gone, it will be like … like I never existed." Dawn's voice quavered and broke on the last word. Her eyes shimmered with tears.

Jean Claude was shocked, he could taste the truth of her words, feel her deep sadness, her anguish, her bitterness turned inward. Who had done this to her.

"Dawn, Dawn look at me hear my words and know the truth of this. You will always matter to us, no matter what, you are precious and loved. Dawn please my precious one, please before you harm yourself come to me. All will be well, all will be forgiven. We only want you safe and happy."

Dawn glanced momentarily up at him, before looking away, as she dashed tears from her eyes. "Just GO AWAY, PISS OFF back to your miserable cave, who are you to talk of this."

"I am your father." Jean Claude said it simply, calmly. As he destroyed Dawn's last veneer of calm.

**Give me an early xmas present …please review xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**BACKLASH **

Dawn shut her mouth with a snap as she realised she had been doing a remarkable impression of a goldfish.

"Uhhhh?" Was all she could vocalise in her bewilderment, her brain momentarily short circuited as she gaped at what seemed to be an extra from the three musketeers, oh how Spike would have had a field day with this.

Jean Claude paused slightly mollified that at least she was not denying him as she had her mother. "Dawn ma petite cherie, je suis tres adore.." he carried on with sweet French endreaments as he implored her to listen to him, to cease this nonsense to realise how much she was loved.

Dawn cocked her head to one side, as she recovered her equilibrium. "Whoa… Darth Vader much! And what's with all the French?"

"Dawn what nonsense is this, you speak French fluently." Jean Claude surveyed her his nose wrinkling in parental disapproval as he took in once again her costume and visage in all its glory.

"I flunked French and took German last year, I am not who you think I am…and geez why am I even wasting my time arguing with you, I know you are thinking up some evil plan to break my circle and suck me dry." She shook her head in disgust as she started to re arrange her magical stuff, sprinkling some brown powder into her bowl. Muttering under her breath. "This is nuts vamps can't have children, you cannot be my father."

A cool wind filled the room, blinds rattled in the windows and pencils rolled across the floor. Jean Claude sighed and straightened up. "I feel the truth in your words my precious one, but this cannot be allowed to continue. You have a mother that loves you dearly, a family that only wants to keep you safe. You will stop this nonsense now Dawn, break the circle and come with me."

"**Just go away go away go away."** Dawn's voice and became shrill as she shrieked at Jean Claude all her earlier cool evaporating, dashing tears from her eyes as she tried to ignore him her movements jerky as she mixed and added to her potion she was almost finished and then she was out of here. Time to go home, time to find her own …. a shaft of pain filled her chest as she realised yet again there was no family to go home to. Only her sisters' friends and Spike. But it was enough, had to be enough.

Jean Claude's eyes blazed brilliant deep blue, the whites of his eyes disappearing as he pulled on the power of his kiss, as he pulled on the power of the triumvirate. "Dawn this will hurt, please little one drop the circle now. A circle is only as strong as the witch that holds it and I can and I will break it, but the back lash? Dawn do not do this I implore you."

Dawn started whispering the incantation, stumbling over unfamiliar words. A slight noise had Dawn glancing around, her eyes wide and wild as she saw another vampire who looked like one of Raphael's angels settle down just outside her circle. His gaze intent he raised his hands until they settled mere millimetres from where her circle shimmered.

Gritting her teeth, she fumbled as she pushed her sleeve down, the stolen silver blade hovered just above her wrist. She could feel the vampires their power pushing against her, their power so strong, so vibrant she had mere moments left.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Jean Claude gave a guttural anguished cry "NON DAWN DO NOT".

Her lashes flew up as she finally met Jean Claude's gaze, the shiny blade slashed down, slicing her skin like butter, she gasped as the blood welled instantly, glistening crimson red drops of life as they fluttered over the bowl and then almost in slow motion started to plummet towards it with ever increasing speed.

"So mote it be."

For a split second the time seemed to pause, the world shivered on axis. A flash of green, a super novae of pure emerald power spun outwards so fast it almost didn't seem to exist as it flattenedanything supernatural in its way.

Later Jean Claude would try and make sense of the sequence of events ,the smashing of his connection to the kiss, his wolves to Anita and Richard. For one small moment in time he was completely alone, everything so monstrously clear and sharp. A myriad of images, thoughts sped before his eyes, feelings flooded his body, and pain unbelievable pain but worse of all a loneliness that pierced his soul and laid him bare. He was vaguely aware that he was lying on his back, screaming in the distance, a young girls cries full of pain and despair, he rolled over his body as weak as a new born as he struggled to raise his head. Bare small petite feet came into view, he gazed upwards, "Dawn". He implored.

The creature stared down at him, her face blank like an empty canvas, eyes a molten green light, blood dripping from its eyes, nose and mouth. "Dawn is not here just now, please call later", the voice stated tonelessly before stepping over his body and out the classroom.

He struggled to his feet, calling ruthlessly on the bonds with the triumvatrne as the link re-established, feeling power flood within once again. Vaguely he was aware of Asher cursing in Gaelic. He staggered to the door, energised by the sounds of his child screaming in ear-piercing agony.

Dawn was writhing on the floor in the doorway, her hands clawing at her eyes as though to dig them out. Lurching to her side, he seized her wrists forcing then to the ground. Asher appeared behind her, stabilising her head. Her eyes opened blood filled but merciful heaven normal.

"Mon Pere, sauve moi. Je me souviens de tout et mais je ne suis rien. Tout cela est un mensonge. Me Tuer, me tuer, mon perequi n'est pas mon pas."

Her body convulsed and arched against their grip, her eyes rolled back until only the whites showed. Gripping her chin he forced her jaws open, and placed his fountain pen between her teeth as her body was wracked by convulsions. He could hear her heart valiantly pumping, then a flutter, a hesitation and he could almost feel it as it started to fail. He gazed in horror at Asher, realising his daughter of his heart was slipping away.

"Ma fille reste avec moi, reste avec moi", he implored, red tears streaming down his cheeks . As he begged a god he had lost faith with. "S'il vous plait Dieu, Sauver son".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Circus of the Damned**

Many of the younger more submissive wolves has changed at the sudden influx and then vacuum of power unable to resist basic instincts. Small mercies they collapsed almost immediately in a stupor. The more experienced and dominant wolves staggered around, eyes bled to amber as they rode the waves. The vampires had fared slightly better turning into statues, faces blank as eyes blazed with power. As suddenly as it had started it finished. Except they all felt the pull of the master, the master of the city he called forth power and they provided. And then nothing. Tempers thin as they awaited their masters call.

The main door slammed open, a wind rushed through grazing them all with its power, forewarning of its masters appearance. He strode amongst them, fangs extended, eyes bled to sapphire blue, Asher at his side, and a young girl in his arms, her head limp against his shoulder, and the scent of blood heavy in the air.

Asher barked out orders "YOU bring Dr Lillian here now, make sure she has everything she needs, Requiem find Anita and Richard, Damian everything is to be shut down. Full alert. Do not disturb us until Lillian arrives. Their main suite door slammed with a soft finality, there was a instant of calm and then they whirled into action.

He was sleeping when the power spke hit him, he yelled an unearthly scream of anguish. Shuddering against his bonds, his body rigid as he gasped, until slowly ever so slowly, his body grew limp, his breathing evened out. His eyes opened shining yellow

"DAWN," he rasped.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**SUNNYDALE **

He was sleeping when the power blast hit him, he yelled an unearthly scream of anguish. Shuddering against his bonds, his body rigid as he gasped, until slowly ever so slowly, his body grew limp, his breathing evened out. His eyes opened shining yellow

"DAWN," Spike rasped.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Translation**

_My father save me. I remember everything but I am nothing. This is all a lie. Kill me kill me my father that is not my father_

_My daughter stay with me, stay with me_

_Please god save her__/i_

_Reviews my sweet reader _

_are like ambrosia for the gods_

_like nectar for the bees _

_and my favourite method of currency :-)_


End file.
